Episodio 1: La fine della guerra
by Castle Season 9 Italiano
Summary: Castle e Beckett hanno risolto il caso più sconvolgente della loro carriera, solo per poi essere vittime di una sparatoria ad opera di un uomo che doveva essere morto. Caleb Brown è sopravvissuto? Ha agito da solo o è stato mandato da qualcuno intenzionato ad eliminare Castle e Beckett una volta per tutte? Ma, soprattutto, riusciranno Castle e Beckett ad essere trovati in tempo?
1. Chapter 1

**La fine della guerra**

Stagione 9, episodio 1

Scritto da Trinity Everett e da encantadaa

Tradotto da Alex (aka 47secondsofveritas su Tumblr)

 _Questa è un'opera di finzione a cura di scrittori, improvvisatisi sceneggiatori, che non hanno alcun legame professionale con il programma "Castle" del canale televisivo ABC. I personaggi riconoscibili sono di proprietà di Andrew Marlowe e dell'ABC. Nomi, luoghi ed eventi sono prodotti della fantasia degli autori o, se corrispondenti a realtà, usati in modo fittizio. Qualsiasi somiglianza a persone vere, vive o morte, negozi, società, eventi o locali è puramente casuale._

* * *

 **17 Maggio 2016**

"Sapete, non dovrei essere così sorpreso che ci siano così tante persone prima delle otto del mattino, ma lo sono."

Ridendo all'unisono, Kevin Ryan e Javier Esposito diedero a Vikram dei colpetti sulle spalle e lo spinsero dentro il bar, mentre Lanie camminava dietro di loro. Non era assolutamente affollato; c'erano, sì e no, dodici persone sparpagliate qui e là – alcune con la valigia ai piedi e altre che sembravano trovarsi lì per riprendersi da una sbronza, bevendo altri alcolici. Eppure, l'ambiente era popolato quanto bastava, perché nessuno lanciasse più di un'occhiata ai nuovi arrivati.

"Benvenuto nella città che non dorme mai."

"Lo dici come se non vivessi qui da Settembre."

Ryan ed Esposito si scambiarono un'occhiata – quella era una conversazione che avrebbero avuto in un altro momento, quando, magari, non fossero stati così a corto di sonno e la polvere, che indicava lo scorrere del tempo, si fosse posata sulla faccenda di LokSat – prima di fare spallucce.

"Sì, beh, sarai qui da Settembre, ma non sei stato con _noi_ e questa, amico mio, è una tradizione radicata nel tempo, che ripetiamo dopo ogni caso, indipendentemente dall'ora."

Accanto a Ryan, Esposito annuì. "Il mio partner ha ragione, amico. E visto che adesso fai parte della squadra, è ora che tu vi prenda parte."

"C'è una qualche stretta di mano segreta?" Chiese Vikram con voce strascicata, guardando Lanie per avere il suo supporto, ed il medico legale alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Non fargli venire in mente strane idée, ti prego. Sarebbero capaci d'inventarsi delle regole apposite per chi fa parte del club e tutto il resto."

"Già," concordò Esposito, dandole una lieve gomitata. "Prima regola: mai prendersi gioco delle regole."

"O dei fondatori del club," aggiunse Ryan, guidando il gruppetto fino ad un tavolo disposto in mezzo a due panche vicino al fondo della stanza, mentre Esposito rimaneva indietro per prendere il primo giro di bevande.

Lanie alzò gli occhi al cielo, permettendo al corpo stanco di sprofondare sulla seduta in vinile malconcia. "Direi che voi due lo fate già per conto vostro, senza che io vi sia d'aiuto."

Ryan fece spallucce, facendosi cadere accanto a lei e rivolgendole un largo sorriso sbilenco. "Mai prendersi troppo sul serio. Regola numero due."

"Dovrei scrivermele?" Chiese Vikram, guardandosi in giro con occhi curiosi, mentre gli altri ridacchiavano. "Se lo facessi, diventerei segretario del club?"

"Che t'ho detto riguardo al fatto d'incoraggiarli?"

Alzando una spalla, Vikram s'accomodò. "Mi sto adeguando… Andando al bar alle otto del mattino, di martedì."

"Bravissimo. Visto? Stai già imparando."

"Avanti così!" Vikram alzò il pugno chiuso in segno di vittoria, prendendo il bicchiere di pinta che Esposito gli porse, non appena s'avvicinò al tavolo, e i suoi compagni risero, liberando il detective dal peso anche dei loro bicchieri.

Esposito si lasciò finalmente andare, facendo cadere la testa all'indietro contro il bordo in legno della panca. "Cavolo, che giornata."

Ryan sospirò, copiando la postura del proprio partner. "Già."

Quattro bicchieri vennero sollevati, ma solo da due si sorseggiò, perché Ryan ed Esposito si scambiarono una lunga occhiata.

"Non riesco proprio a credere-"

"Già," concordò Ryan, interrompendolo. "Già, nemmeno io."

Vikram guardò prima uno e poi l'altro. "È così che vi rilassate? Sembra, diciamo… Controproducente. Credevo che dovessimo divertirci. Celebrare."

Esposito l'osservò e scosse il capo, sorseggiando la birra lentamente. "Fa parte del processo. Si può passare ai festeggiamenti solo dopo aver rielaborato tutto, lasciandosi tutto alle spalle."

Vikram rivolse ad entrambi un cenno del capo. "Capito. Beh, sono qui per imparare come fate voi. Insegnatemi."

"Non farlo," l'avvertì Lanie, portandosi una mano al volto, quando Ryan ed Esposito si chinarono in avanti, impazienti di condividere i loro segreti. "L'hai fatto."

Due paia d'occhi spalancati si girarono verso di lei, per guardarla con finta innocenza. "L'ha chiesto lui, Lanie; è il minimo che possiamo fare."

"No, il minimo che potete fare è non inventarvi qualcosa per tormentare questo poveretto."

Esposito alzò una spalla, lanciando uno sguardo a Vikram. "Ti sembra stressato, Ryan?"

Kevin inclinò la testa, per studiare l'analista con occhio critico. "Mi sembra che stia bene."

Scuotendo la testa, Lanie diede un colpetto al tavolo. "Fammi uscire. Lascerò voi tre marmittoni in pace per alcuni minuti."

"Hey, la tua idea ci piace."

"Ovviamente. Ora spostati, Ryan, prima che sia costretta a sentire qualcosa su come tutte queste vostre stupidaggini contribuiscono alla vostra 'popolarità' tra il gentil sesso."

Esposito, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra, rispose in tono altezzoso. "Io sono 'popolare', Lanie."

Nell'alzarsi in piedi, il medico legale riuscì solo a ridere. "Certo che sì. Certo. Infatti, stamattina tutte le ragazze si stanno mettendo in fila per te, Javier."

S'assicurò di dargli una pacca sulla spalla, mentre lo superava, rivolgendogli il solito atteggiamento accondiscendente.

Vikram guardò i due uomini con un gran sorriso in volto. "Allora, insegnami, sensei, e anche tu, sensei, insegnami. Perché, devo dirvelo, la fila per questo tizio," fece una pausa, puntandosi l'indice al petto. "È un po' troppo corta."

Entrambi gli uomini ridacchiarono, ma fu Esposito a rispondere. "Oh, non preoccuparti. Magari sarai stato eliminato dalla concorrenza in passato, ma adesso ci penseremo noi."

Quando Vikram rise di nuovo, solo un'altra voce s'unì a lui. Lanciando uno sguardo veloce al proprio compagno, infatti, Esposito vide che il sorriso divertito di Ryan era scomparso, per venire rimpiazzato da un'espressione lugubre, composta da labbra rivolte verso il basso e fronte corrugata.

"Cosa?" Chiese Esposito, girandosi verso Ryan. "Jenny? Il bambino?"

"Ah, no. È solo che… È stato eliminato in passato."

Le sopracciglia di Vikram si sollevarono di scatto. "Beh, non devi girare il coltello nella piaga."

"No. Non in quel senso. Stavo pensando a prima. A Caleb Brown e… A tu sai chi."

Esposito lo guardò con espressione fatua. Non lo stava seguendo per niente. "Cosa c'entrano loro?" Chiese.

"Perché ha voluto che il corpo venisse bruciato da qualche altra parte? Voleva sbarazzarsi di Brown, quindi perché ha ordinato ad un suo scagnozzo d'ucciderlo in macchina, quando aveva l'inceneritore qualche piano più giù?"

"Per dare sui nervi a Beckett? Per farle capire quant'era pericoloso e, quindi, intimarle di stargli lontano?"

"Già, è vero." Ryan si leccò le labbra, cercando, senza riuscirci, di liberarsi della tensione che sentiva alle spalle. "Ma questo tizio voleva coprire le proprie tracce a tutti i costi, giusto?"

Vikram annuì, trovandosi d'accordo. L'avevano visto tutti, fin dove s'era spinto.

"Allora uccidere Brown, bruciarne il cadavere, e lasciarlo dove i poliziotti potessero trovarlo, forse era l'opposto di quello che voleva fare in realtà."

"Cosa stai dicendo? Che non è finita? Che non è stato… Credi che ad uccidere Caleb Brown sia stato qualcun'altro?"

Ryan scosse la testa, passandosi una mano sul volto. "Non lo so. Qualcosa, però, non quadra."

"Scommetto che la prossima cosa che mi dirai è che il cadavere era una messa in scena."

Gli occhi di Ryan si spalancarono. "E se fosse così? Lanie, sei stata tu a controllare nei database, dopo aver fatto le analisi, ma forse è stato tutto alterato. L'abbiamo visto fare in passato. E se il corpo nell'auto fosse un piano alternativo? Come ha fatto Jerry Tyson che, poi, è scomparso?"

Esposito diede un'occhiata veloce alle persone attorno al tavolo: prima incrociò gli occhi di Lanie e poi quelli di Vikram. L'analista era pallido. "È possibile che l'abbia fatto? Che abbia inscenato la propria morte e ideato un piano per non farsi scoprire?"

"Stiamo parlando di LokSat, quindi tutto è possibile. Hanno alterato i miei dati una volta, perciò potrebbero aver alterato il DNA di Caleb Brown nei nostri database, prima ancora che iniziassimo a fare ricerche su di lui e nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto."

Stavano già muovendosi per uscire dalle panche, quando Esposito indicò Vikram. "Torna al distretto e scava a fondo per trovare tutto il possibile su Caleb Brown, Mason Wood, e tutte le persone con cui hanno lavorato. Ho bisogno d'identità false e delle abitazioni dove vivevano da piccoli, perché potrebbero essere diventate nascondigli. Ho bisogno di tutto."

Vikram annuì "Ci penso io."

"Io chiamo Beckett," annunciò Esposito, prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca.

"Io chiamo Castle." Ryan si portò il cellulare all'orecchio, seguendo Lanie fuori dal bar, fino in strada. "Dannazione. S'inserisce direttamente la segreteria. Deve avere il cellulare staccato."

Esposito scosse la testa. "Nemmeno Beckett risponde. Dobbiamo andare da loro."

Dopo aver chiamato un taxi, fece segno a Vikram di salire. "Chiamami non appena sai qualcosa. Non coinvolgere i federali, finché non sarai costretto a farlo."

L'analista annuì, salendo senza dire un'altra parola, e il taxi s'allontanò dal marciapiede, prima ancora che la portiera si fosse chiusa, lasciando gli altri a girarsi nella direzione del loft di Castle e Beckett, che si trovava a SoHo.

"Credi che li cercherà per far loro del male?" Chiese Lanie, inseguendolo, stando al passo con entrambi gli uomini.

"Credo che Castle e Beckett debbano sapere che potrebbe essere là fuori, e, dato che non rispondono, glielo diremo di persona."

Ryan annuì, trovandosi d'accordo senza alcuna esitazione. "Lanie, forse dovresti…"

"No no. Non se ne parla. Vengo anch'io, se credete che sono nei guai."

Senza rallentare il passo, i detective si scambiarono un'occhiata.

"Non sappiamo cosa potremmo trovarci davanti, Lanie. Potrebbe trattarsi di una brutta situazione."

"Oppure potrebbe trattarsi d'un falso allarme e Castle e Beckett saranno semplicemente a letto, ad ignorare il cellulare. Dopo la nottata che hanno avuto, non li biasimerei, se avessero bisogno d'un po' di pace e di tranquillità."

"Prova a richiamare," le ordinò Esposito, dopodiché fece cenno a Ryan di chiamare un taxi, mentre lui chiamava i rinforzi. In caso ce ne fosse bisogno. Dovevano assicurarsi che questa cosa di LokSat fosse finita, una volta per tutte, e l'avrebbero fatto adesso, che Castle e Beckett fossero a letto – svegli o addormentati – oppure no.

Per fare tutto questo, però, dovevano, prima, assicurarsi d'arrivare in tempo.

* * *

L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era il dolore, che le attraversava il corpo ad ondate, con una forza tale, da farla rabbrividire ogni volta che si sforzava di respirare.

Doveva continuare a respirare; non poteva permettere che finesse così. La vita di sua madre non era finita, perché lei giungesse a questo.

Doveva continuare a respirare.

Sentì un colpo di tosse provenire di fianco a sé. Castle. No, non anche lui…

Kate allungò la mano e lui gliela prese, stringendogliela in modo spaventosamente debole. "Kate," disse lui con voce rauca in poco più di un sussurro.

Era così poetico, che voleva quasi ridere. Avevano passato di tutto insieme – erano quasi morti in un congelatore, fianco a fianco a pochi centimetri da una bomba, e chissà quante altre volte – e, adesso, erano giunti a quest'istante: stesi entrambi sul pavimento del loft, l'unico posto dove avrebbero dovuto sentirsi al sicuro, con la vita che li stava abbandonando a flotti.

L'idea le venne in mente in modo così improvviso, che non riuscì a credere di non averci pensato prima. Lucy. Pronunciò il suo nome con voce tesa per lo sforzo, cercando di catturare l'attenzione del dispositivo domotico, ed ebbe l'impressione di urlare, ma, in realtà, quello che le uscì fuori dalla bocca fu poco più di un sussurro. Lucy non riuscì a sentirla.

"Kate," disse Castle con voce stridula accanto a lei. "Non farlo."

Anche lui l'aveva capito. Sarebbero morti.

"Alexis," iniziò a dire Kate. "Martha… Mio papà…"

"Ci vogliono bene," concluse lui. "Staranno bene."

Kate stava perdendo conoscenza in fretta, ma Rick con velocità ancora maggiore, tanto che sentì la sua presa indebolirsi e le sue dita farsi fredde.

"Rick," sussurrò con voce piena di disperazione. "Ti amo."

"Io… Ti…. Ti… Kaaa..."

Silenzio.

Le lacrime le pizzicavano gli occhi da quando era caduta al suolo, ma le lasciò cadere liberamente solo adesso. Non poteva vivere senza Rick. Non poteva. Lui non poteva andarsene.

"Rick," sussurrò con voce rauca ma più forte adesso, mentre lottava per tenere viva non solo se stessa, ma anche il marito. "Rick, non andare…"

Era troppo presto perché le loro vite finissero. C'erano tantissime cose che non avevano ancora fatto; tantissime esperienze che si sarebbero persi. Non avrebbero mai visitato tutti i posti che non avevano ancora visto, non avrebbero avuto bambini …

Non poteva permettere che tutto finisse così. Ma la vita la stava abbandonando ad una velocità tale, da non permetterle di poter lottare con la forza necessaria.

Raccogliendo le forze, Kate strinse la mano di Castle ancora una volta, aumentando considerevolmente la presa delle dita attorno alle sue. Desiderava poter chiamare il padre, dirgli che gli voleva bene, e che tutto sarebbe andato bene. _Lo sa,_ le ricordò una voce nella testa. _Lo sa, quanto gli vuoi bene._

Improvvisamente, sua madre apparve, torreggiando su Kate con un caldo sorriso in volto. Non disse niente; sorrise semplicemente, e, per quanto ci provasse tanto, nemmeno Kate riuscì a dire niente. _Devo avere le allucinazioni_ , pensò. _Se mia mamma è qui, vuol dire che sono morta._

Kate cercò d'allungare la mano, ma era come se avesse il corpo pieno di piombo. Si sentiva schiacciata; non riusciva a muoversi. Disperata di toccare la madre e di sapere se la figura davanti a sé era reale, tentò ancora una volta d'allungare la mano, ma lo sforzo per muoversi la stancò ancora di più. Il loft iniziò a scomparire, mentre la figura di sua madre era ancora chiara davanti a lei.

Proprio allora sentì qualcuno urlare il suo nome. Sembrava che fosse distante milioni di chilometri, ma avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque: Javier. Perché era qui? Niente aveva più senso.

"Beckett!" Il profumo di colonia di Ryan la pervase, avvicinandola di più alla realtà. Ryan era lì, era davvero lì, ma, per quanto ci provasse, lei non riusciva a vederlo. Riuscì a sentirne la presenza, però, e, di soprassalto, si rese conto che i due detective dovevano essere venuti a salvarla.

Beckett, allora, cercò di parlare, di dire loro di salvare Castle prima, ma le parole non vollero saperne d'arrivare. Emise un qualche tipo di suono, però, perché Lanie apparve di fianco a lei, più velocemente di quanto credesse possibile, e fece pressione con le mani su una delle ferite. "Kate, tesoro," la pregò la sua migliore amica. "Lo so che puoi sentirmi. Ho bisogno che tu resista, tesoro. Starai bene. Anche Castle starà bene. Ce la farete entrambi."

Mentre Lanie parlava, sentì Esposito in lontananza urlare cose del tipo "due autoambulanze", "emergenza", "ferite d'arma da fuoco" e "sono entrambi ancora vivi".

Erano entrambi ancora vivi. Ce l'avrebbero fatta entrambi. Entrambi.

Con queste parole, il sollievo la pervase e la visione di sua madre finalmente sparì, mentre Kate scivolava nell'oscurità.


	2. Chapter 2

**17 Maggio 2016**

Era legato.

Dopo essersi svegliato, il primo pensiero che ebbe, ammesso che lo si potesse definire tale, fu abbastanza stupido, ma fu il massimo che riuscì a fare. Era ancora legato a quel dannato tavolo a forma di croce e ancora nelle mani di LokSat.

Rick si dimenò e forzò la cinghia che gli teneva legato il petto, affrontandone la resistenza e, di conseguenza, il dolore. Cosa gl'aveva fatto quell'energumeno?

Non aveva importanza. Doveva andare via da qui, doveva trovare Beckett. Doveva avvertirla. Era stato lui la causa di tutto questo. Era stato lui a dirle che Mason Wood era degno della loro fiducia, a convincerla che quell'uomo avesse a cuore i loro migliori interessi. Così facendo, aveva firmato la sua condanna a morte – la condanna a morte di tutti loro.

Ma poteva aggiustare le cose. Se solo avesse potuto arrivare a lei.

"Beck-"

Ow. Anche parlare faceva male. Aveva del _piombo_ sul petto?

"Piano. Piano, tesoro. Hai appena subito un'operazione chirurgica importante. Devi stare fermo."

 _Tesoro_? Oh no. Oh Dio, no. Erano – c'era anche Alexis?

"Shh, Richard. Starai bene."

"Kate," disse con voce rauca, facendo un respiro profondo - e, dannazione, doloroso. "Dov'è Kate? Lui-"

"Starà bene. È in fondo al corridoio."

Le dita di sua madre gli scivolarono tra i capelli e persino quello fece male. Faceva male tutto.

"Ow," disse in un sussurro, rifiutando il gesto d'affetto. "Cosa è successo?"

La mano di sua madre si ritrasse ed un po' di lucidità sembrò ritornare in lui, così Castle seppe che lei non si sarebbe allontanata più di tanto. "Ti hanno sparato, tesoro. Hanno sparato sia a te sia a Katherine."

Il petto gli pulsò a quell'affermazione e il ricordo riaffiorò nella nebbia della confusione.

Il bruciore del proiettile e lo sbattere con forza della schiena contro il pavimento.

La voce viscida e fastidiosa di Caleb Brown.

Beckett che urlava il suo nome, spaventata, solo per poi cadere ella stessa, facendo schioccare le ossa delle ginocchia al contatto con il legno massiccio.

Le dita di Kate strette nelle sue e la voce rauca di sua moglie che chiamava Lucy o Linus – come diavolo si chiamava quell'aggeggio quella settimana.

Poi il nulla.

"Posso vederla?" Riuscì a chiedere, sbattendo le palpebre per non far uscire le calde lacrime. L'angoscia gl'attanagliava la gola, accorciandogli il respiro.

Dita gentili gli sfiorarono le guance, cercando di lenire il suo dolore intenso. "Presto, tesoro. Prima, però, devi riposare."

No, aveva bisogno di vederla. Aveva bisogno di vedere con i propri occhi che lei era lì, perché solo così il dolore che provava al petto, presto, non avrebbe incluso anche quello tagliente della perdita.

"Ti prego." La supplicò. Lo sapeva che la stava pregando, ma gli fu impossibile fermare l'implorazione, l'urgenza. "Mamma, ti prego."

Le labbra di sua madre s'arricciarono. "Parlerò con il dottore."

Il sollievo gli corse nelle vene ed il calore rimpiazzò i brividi del terrore. "Grazie."

Non poté fare a meno di notare le nuove rughe attorno agli occhi della madre e lo stress che nemmeno il più bravo makeup-artist sarebbe riuscito a nascondere. "Tu riposati, tesoro. Riposati. C'occuperemo noi di tutto il resto."

Le palpebre gli si chiusero per il sollievo, nonostante volesse riaprirle. Non voleva dormire. Non fino a quando non avesse visto Kate. Non fino a quando non avesse visto con i propri occhi che lei respirava ancora, che era ancora viva, ma il sonno e gli antidolorifici lo trascinarono nell'oblio.

L'ultima cosa di cui fu consapevole fu il tocco gentile delle punte delle dita della madre sulla guancia.

* * *

Si risvegliò, sentendo un chiacchiericcio dal basso volume, indistinguibile all'inizio, ma che si fece più chiaro, mano a mano che acquistava coscienza.

"Mamma?" Chiese con voce rauca, cercando di togliersi un peso dalle palpebre.

"Si è svegliato! Nonna, nonna, si è svegliato."

Sentendo il bisogno sincero nella voce di Alexis, Castle cercò d'aprire gli occhi di nuovo, sbattendo le palpebre contro la luce luminosa e fluorescente, mentre la figura della giovane donna si faceva più nitida. "Hey, tesoro."

Il volto di Alexis si contrasse in una smorfia e lui vide grosse lacrime scenderle lungo le guance.

"Oh Dio, papà, ero così spaventata. Ero spaventatissima. Ryan ha chiamato e ha detto che t'avevano sparato, che avevano sparato a Kate, e io-" s'interruppe e il resto della frase si perse dietro un singhiozzo strozzato. "Credevo che fosse _finita_. Credevo che fosse finito tutto quanto. E poi t'hanno sparato e ho creduto che saresti morto."

"Alexis," iniziò a dire, provando dolore al cuore per la sua angoscia. Non era stato lui a farla soffrire, ma era comunque colpevole – perché s'era fatto cancellare la memoria, per proteggere Kate da tutte le tracce di LokSat, perché aveva riposto fiducia in uno sconosciuto virtuale invece che nell'istinto di sua moglie, per non avere capito prima cosa Caleb Brown avesse fatto. "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto. Io non-" Allungò una mano verso di lei, ignorando il modo in cui quel movimento gl'attizzò le braci del dolore del petto. "Non ho mai voluto-"

Alexis l'interruppe, passandosi le dita sotto gli occhi e sulle guance. "Non dispiacerti," ribatté in tono brusco. "Pensa a non _morire_ , piuttosto."

"È quello che voglio fare." Disse Castle, inghiottendo e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. "Posso - acqua?"

La cannuccia lo colpì alle labbra prima che finisse la frase.

"Grazie," mormorò, facendo una pausa per bere un sorso, dando, così, alla propria gola abusata un po' di sollievo. "Dov'è Kate? Sta bene?"

Entrambe le donne annuirono. "È in una stanza alla fine del corridoio," aggiunse sua madre, prendendo il bicchiere da Alexis, per posarlo sul tavolino accanto al letto. Giusto, l'aveva detto prima. Forse.

"Come sta?" Chiese, invece d'aspettare un altro po' di tempo, per cercare di fare ordine tra i ricordi confusi.

"Era ancora addormentata quando l'ho controllata l'ultima volta. Jim è tornato con il primo volo non appena ha potuto. È lui che sta prendendo le decisioni per il momento, visto che anche tu fai molti riposini per adesso."

"Alla faccia dei riposini," disse Castle, ridacchiando e muovendo le dita, perché Alexis gli prendesse la mano.

Alexis tremava ancora, quando premette il palmo contro quello del padre, e la presa di Castle aumentò, facendosi il più salda possibile, date le circostanze. Lui era ancora qui e non avrebbe mollato.

"Com'è la situazione?" Chiese. "Era messa male? È messa male?"

Martha sospirò, sfiorandogli la fronte con dita fredde. "Le hanno sparato due volte. Una volta vicino alla spalla, vicino a dove hanno sparato a te, e una volta allo stomaco. In alto, però. L'operazione chirurgica è stata lunga, più lunga della tua, ma il dottore ha detto che è andata bene."

Quella rassicurazione non lo fece sentire affatto meglio e non riuscì a placare la nausea che gli s'agitava nelle viscere. Avevano sparato a sua moglie _di nuovo_. Due volte. Le avevano sparato due volte.

Lo stomaco sussultò, finendogli in gola.

"Sto per – sto per vomitare."

Una bacinella gl'apparve sotto il mento e la gola bruciò, mentre riportava su quel poco che si trovava nell'organismo, finché il corpo fu scosso da conati di vomito.

Le lacrime gli pizzicarono gli occhi, anche se non poté essere certo se dipendessero dal dolore, dall'imbarazzo o da una nebulosa combinazione delle due cose.

"Scusate, scusate."

Alexis abbassò la testa ed incrociò gli occhi del padre, mentre Martha portava via la bacinella. "Va tutto bene, papà," lo tranquillizzò, bagnandogli la fronte con un panno umido. "Stai bene. Ricordi quand'ero piccola? Quanto volte t'ho vomitato addosso? Siamo lontanissimi dall'essere pari."

Questo non lo fece stare affatto meglio, ma finse per lei, costringendo le labbra a fare una smorfia che avrebbe dovuto fare le veci di un sorriso.

"Non credo che conti quando si è genitori, tesoro," sussurrò, inspirando. "Ma mi hai vomitato addosso molte volte."

Alexis tirò su con il naso, afferrando un fazzoletto dal comodino e passandoselo sotto il naso.

"Già, è vero."

"Già," concordò lui, leccandosi le labbra. "Quando potrò vedere Kate?"

"Presto."

Castle scosse la testa. "Non è abbastanza," disse, insistendo. "Ho bisogno di vederla adesso. Per favore."

"Richard," iniziò a dire Martha. "Ho già chiesto al dottore e ha detto che sarebbe meglio se aspettassi finché-"

"No, mamma. Mi alzerò e la troverò io stesso, se devo."

Alexis scattò in piedi, stringendogli la spalla. "Che ne dici se controllo, almeno? Forse possiamo mettervi in una stanza insieme?"

Sarebbe stata una cosa carina, potere _vedere_ Kate, anche se non sarebbe riuscito a scendere dal letto per toccarla, stringerla, o, persino, baciarla.

"Grazie, Alexis." Castle rilassò le spalle, mentre Alexis scompariva.

Nel giro d'un paio d'ore lui e Beckett furono condotti nella stessa stanza ed i loro letti furono disposti abbastanza vicini, perché entrambi potessero allungare una mano verso l'altro. Gli occhi di sua moglie erano chiusi e la sua pelle era pallida, ma lui si preoccupò solo di guardare il suo petto sollevarsi ed abbassarsi, mentre le infermiere s'assicuravano che lei fosse a proprio agio.

"Sta solo dormendo," gli spiegò la sua nuova infermiera preferita, mentre usciva. "Cosa che dovrebbe fare anche lei."

Rick annuì, anche se era abbastanza certo che entrambi sapevano che non avrebbe chiuso gli occhi, finché non avesse visto quelli di Kate aprirsi.

"Ha ragione," mormorò sua moglie. Kate girò la testa ed abbassò il mento verso la spalla, mentre apriva gli occhi. "Anche tu dovresti dormire."

"Tu non stai dormendo," ribatté lui, mentre l'entusiasmo gli s'agitava nel petto. Ce l'avevano fatta; ce l'avevano fatta entrambi.

"Dormitti – ho dormito – un po'," rispose lei, impappinandosi nel parlare. Oh, era ancora un po' fatta; sua moglie non era una che sbagliava le parole. Farfugliava un po', sì, ma non in quel modo. "Volevo vederti."

"Anch'io," promise. "Stavo per venire a trovarti."

Il suo volto s'illuminò a quella frase e perse un po' di pallore, e Castle sentì il proprio sorriso crescere in risposta, solo per scomparire, quando gli occhi di lei si fecero seri e le sue labbra si contrassero. "Mi dispiace tanto, Castle."

"No," mormorò Rick ed ignorò il dolore acuto al petto, per allungare il braccio verso di lei. Voleva soltanto toccarla, stringerle la mano, superando la piccola distanza tra i loro letti. "Beckett, no. Non sei stata tu l'artefice di tutto questo. Non sei stata tu a mettere in moto tutto quanto. E non sei stata tu a premere il grilletto."

Gli occhi di lei s'abbassarono. "Stavo cercando di porre fine a tutto quanto, ma non ci sono riuscita."

"Anch'io," disse lui, emettendo un fischio contro la spalla del camice ospedaliero, mentre le sfiorava le dita. Kate girò la mano contro la sua e gliela strinse con presa debole ma determinata, proprio come lei. "Ci stavamo provando entrambi. C'abbiamo sempre provato."

Lei inghiottì faticosamente e si portò le loro mani unite verso la guancia. Il movimento fece male, tirandogli i muscoli già urlanti, ma lui non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro. Non con la sua pelle, che gli riscaldava le nocche. Non con Kate viva accanto a lui. Erano entrambi feriti e un bel po' ammaccati, ma erano lì.

"L'ho ucciso," disse lei improvvisamente, molto tempo dopo che lui aveva creduto che lei si fosse riaddormentata. "Caleb Brown. L'ho ucciso. O è quello che credo io?"

"L'hai ucciso, Beckett."

Si girarono entrambi e trovarono Ryan ed Esposito sull'uscio della porta.

"Ragazzi, hey," li salutò Kate, tentando di mettersi dritta nel letto, solo per mordersi il labbro inferiore e lasciarsi cadere contro i cuscini, respirando superficialmente.

"Piano, piano, Beckett," disse Esposito, entrando prima di Ryan, per raggiungerla. "Sai, se volevi un giorno libero, tutto ciò che dovevi fare era solo chiedere. Non c'era bisogno di farti sparare."

Vedendo gli angoli delle loro bocche curvarsi lievemente verso l'alto, Ryan continuò la presa in giro. "Dopotutto, Castle, tu non avevi abbastanza soldi, per permettervi una fuga romantica senza che tutto questo succedesse?"

Ridacchiarono entrambi. "Sì, sai, tanto per cambiare ambiente. Per movimentare un po' le cose," Castle optò per un atteggiamento indifferente.

"Noi non siamo mai noiosi," aggiunse Kate, attirando la sua attenzione, sfiorandogli il pollice con il proprio.

"No, mai. Anche se forse avete ragione voi, ragazzi; potremmo provare a non essere noiosi senza i cateteri."

"D'accordo."

I ragazzi stavano sorridendo, quando Ryan prese la parola. "Non resteremo tanto e non ti stresseremo molto per adesso, Beckett, ma volevamo darti un aggiornamento, se pensi che puoi… Se vuoi."

Kate annuì. "Ditemi. Brown?"

"Morto. Bel colpo."

"Non abbastanza buono, però," mormorò lei, stringendo la mano di Rick più forte, e lui ricambiò la sua stretta, facendo il possibile per placare la sua colpa e la sua frustrazione.

"Buono abbastanza, per impedirgli di rialzarsi per finire il lavoro."

Lei annuì, prendendo atto di ciò.

"E abbiamo chiesto un favore ad una vecchia amica. Lavorerà con Vikram per assicurarsi che Wood non vada da nessuna parte nell'immediato futuro. Resterà in isolamento, finché non riusciremo a capire quant'è grande la sua rete d'agganci. Solo allora decideremo come procedere. Ma non la passerà liscia, affatto."

Huh, una vecchia amica.

Castle inclinò la testa; aveva un nome sulla punta della lingua ma Beckett lo batté sul tempo, chiedendo: "Shaw?"

Entrambi i detective annuirono. "Pensavamo che avresti approvato, capo. La Gates ci coprirà le spalle, gestendo la faccenda. Farà le tue veci, stando seduta alla tua scrivania, per un po'."

"Bene, ma voglio che tu prenda il comando, una volta che lei sarà pronta a ritornare al One Police Plaza," ordinò lei, guardando Esposito, e quest'ultimò annuì.

A quel punto, Castle fu certo che i due uomini avrebbero acconsentito praticamente a quasi tutte le richieste di Beckett.

"Siete stati voi a trovarci?" Chiese lei un momento dopo.

"Sì. Anche Lanie. Noi… È una lunga storia, ma, per farla breve, abbiamo avuto un presentimento. O meglio, l'ha avuto Ryan."

"Menomale che l'hai avuto," mormorò Rick. "Grazie, Kevin."

Ryan annuì, abbassando il capo. "Sì, anch'io sono contento d'averlo avuto. Adesso, però, ti toccherà portare i dolci."

"Ahh," mormorò Castle, apprezzando il tentativo di tornare alla normalità. "Il mio valore è stato determinato."

Esposito sollevò una spalla. "Non possiamo farci niente, siamo sinceri."

"Certo che sì, Esposito," scherzo Beckett. "Come pensate di cavarvela, mentre noi non ci saremo?"

"Deperiremo, ne sono sicuro."

"Non ci sarete?" Chiese Ryan, riprendendo l'argomento, prima che potesse farlo Esposito. "Ve ne andrete?"

Kate si girò verso Castle. "Io, beh, volevo dire, mentre io non sarò al distretto, ma-"

"Andiamo negli Hamptons," suggerì Castle senza esitazione. "Sono vicini alla città abbastanza, da permetterci di fare avanti e indietro, se ne avremo bisogno, ma anche il posto perfetto per rilassarci e riprenderci."

Beckett annuì, stringendogli le dita. Stava per crollare di nuovo, infatti le palpebre iniziarono ad abbassarsi. "Andremo negli Hamptons per un po'. Quindi cercate di stare lontano dai guai, ragazzi."

I detective risero. "Certo, parlate proprio voi due. Comunque, adesso ce ne andiamo, vi lasciamo riposare."

"Grazie," parlarono all'unisono, ridacchiando fiaccamente, mentre i ragazzi s'allontanavano dai loro letti.

"Hamptons, huh?" Mormorò Beckett, sprofondando di più nel cuscino.

Lui resistette dal fare lo stesso, perché non voleva ancora arrendersi al fascino del sonno. "Sì. È già la nostra casa lontano da casa. Avremo accesso a tutto ciò di cui avremo bisogno."

Kate emise un mormorio, chiudendo gli occhi. "Ho bisogno solo di te."

Le labbra di Castle si sollevarono. Dio, voleva baciarla. "Anch'io."

* * *

 **Tre settimane dopo**

Una delle cose che Kate adorava della casa negli Hamptons era la planimetria, da cui derivava la divisione interna dei vari ambienti. All'inizio l'era sembrata enorme, con tutti i lunghi corridoi e le diverse ali – era certa che avrebbe sbagliato a girare e sarebbe finita dall'altra parte della proprietà – ma, con il tempo, era arrivata ad amarla, come se fosse la propria e lo fosse sempre stata.

I lunghi corridoi erano il luogo perfetto per fare avanti e indietro in piena notte.

Non prendeva più le solite pillole. Quando era stata dimessa dall'ospedale, infatti, i dottori le avevano consigliato di continuare a prendere i farmaci, fino a quando non li avesse finiti, ma appena una settimana dopo di convalescenza, aveva cambiato la cura, optando per dei normali antidolorifici. Certo, il dolore, gli analgesici glielo smorzavano soltanto, ma quantomeno non si sentiva più uno zombie a tutte le ore del giorno.

L'unico problema era che non riusciva a dormire. Certe notti erano migliori di altre, ma i giorni in cui era più attiva erano anche le notti in cui si svegliava alle prime ore del mattino, tremando per colpa dei sogni che faceva e per l'agonia dovuta alla sofferenza fisica. In tali occasioni, cercava sempre di sgattaiolare via dal loro grande letto, prima di svegliare Castle, rovinando il suo riposo tanto cercato, con le proprie frustrazioni notturne, e camminava silenziosamente per la casa con piedi impacciati.

Era stato un giorno vittorioso, quando entrambi erano riusciti a trasferirsi di nuovo nella loro camera da letto al piano di sopra – era un'altra vittoria a sé, ogni volta che salivano le scale – ma, per quanto fosse cocciuta, doveva ammettere che era molto più facile andare in cucina a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua dalla camera da letto del piano di sotto. Ce l'avrebbe fatta, però; ce la faceva sempre. Gli addominali si rilassarono, non appena i piedi toccarono il legno massiccio del pian terreno.

Si erano abituati a lasciare una luce accesa al piano di sotto, perché, così, era più facile muoversi all'interno della casa silenziosa. Sapeva che anche Castle s'alzava, perché si svegliava quasi ogni notte, trovando il suo lato del letto vuoto, ma il suono distante della tastiera del suo laptop l'avvertiva su cosa stesse facendo. Non aveva mai detto che notava le sue assenze notturne e nemmeno che sapeva anche cosa facesse. Scrivere sembrava aiutarlo a guarire e lei era contenta di questo; l'importante per lei era che si svegliassero insieme.

Fu salutata dalla luce soffusa della lampada di uno dei tavolini del salotto e dal mormorio del frigo in cucina, come sempre. Sua suocera, al contrario, fu una sorpresa.

"Martha," sussurrò, toccandosi il petto per tenere a freno il battere veloce del cuore. "Mi hai spaventato."

La madre di Castle era arrivata appena qualche ora fa, stanca dopo una lunga settimana di spettacoli, dichiarando la propria intenzione di prendersi il fine settimana per rilassarsi in famiglia. Pertanto, trovarla ancora in piedi fu sorprendente.

Martha abbassò il libro, prendendo la tazza che aveva accanto. "Scusa, tesoro. Non volevo prenderti alla sprovvista."

"Non riesci a dormire?"

Piegando le dita attorno alla tazza, Martha scosse la testa. "Sono stanchissima, temo."

Era una cosa che non aveva senso, ma Kate accettò quella scusa per il momento, perché sapeva che, proprio come Castle (e lei stessa), Martha avrebbe parlato, quando si sarebbe sentita pronta.

"So cosa vuoi dire. Io, però, passo la maggior parte della giornata a fare niente."

Martha scosse la testa. "Guarire non è niente, tesoro. Nemmeno lontanamente. Ora, perché sei sveglia a quest'ora?"

Le labbra di Kate si sollevarono. "Sono solo venuta a prendere un po' d'acqua."

"Beh, se vuoi qualcosa di rilassante, ho fatto un po' di tè."

Il tè sembrava una bell'idea. Forse il calore avrebbe allentato il nodo che aveva nella pancia.

"Non ti dispiace?"

Sua suocera mosse una mano. "Nient'affatto."

Martha diceva sempre così ma dopo dieci mesi di segreti, che erano culminati con suo figlio in ospedale per colpa di una sparatoria, Kate non avrebbe dato niente per scontato. Non avrebbe biasimato Martha, se avesse provato rancore verso di lei.

"Katherine?" Disse Martha prima d'attraversare la stanza, per andare in cucina. "Smettila di preoccuparti così tanto, altrimenti dovremo iniziare a prendere qualcosa di più forte."

Questo la fece ridere. "Mi piacerebbe."

Martha ritornò con una tazza fumante alcuni minuti più tardi e s'accomodò all'altro capo del divano per dare sollievo al proprio corpo stanco.

Sorseggiarono la bevanda in silenzio, studiando il liquido nelle loro tazze abbassate.

"Come va lo spettacolo?" Chiese Kate, non per la prima volta da quando Martha era entrata in casa, movimentandola, ad inizio serata.

Il suo lapsus fu notato, ma Martha non aveva intenzione di farglielo pesare.

"Sai com'è, tesoro. Ci sono spettacoli belli e spettacoli brutti. Per quel che riguarda noi, stiamo andando molto bene."

"E a quelli delle tua compagnia non dispiace che tu sia via per un lungo fine settimana?"

Martha le prese la mano, dando alle sue dita una bella stretta. "Capiscono. Se non pensassi che tu e Richard vi stanchereste da morire di me, sarei sempre qui."

"Non ci stancheremmo di te," affermò Kate. "Ma siamo entrambi pazienti terribili. Mi sento già abbastanza in colpa, perché stiamo costringendo Alexis a sopportare le nostre lamentele, specialmente perché è impegnata con le lezioni online. Odierei farle sopportare anche a te."

Sua suocera ridacchiò. "Non sareste riusciti a convincere Alexis a stare lontano, nemmeno se foste stati i pazienti peggiori del mondo. È stato dolce da parte di Richard insistere perché facesse dei corsi online quest'estate, visto che voleva rimanere con voi a tempo pieno. Avrebbe messo la sua vita in attesa per uno qualsiasi di voi due senza pensarci un attimo."

Kate sorrise. "Probabilmente è vero. E c'ha salvato la vita, prendendosi cura di noi."

La testa di Martha s'inclinò, per studiarla. "Si sta prendendo cura di voi perché vi vuole bene. _Noi_ vi vogliamo bene. E a prescindere dalla saggezza delle tue decisioni – delle decisioni d'entrambi – sappiamo che le scelte che hai fatto, le hai fatte per amore."

Il cuore le batté contro le costole, pulsando tediosamente all'interno del tessuto in fase di guarigione dalle ferrite. Oh, aveva proprio bisogno di quello, di sapere che la famiglia di Rick – la propria famiglia – non l'odiava per il casino che aveva fatto.

Kate annuì, riconoscente. "Grazie."

"Cos'altro ti tiene sveglia?"

Cosa non la teneva?

"Niente, davvero."

Martha non sembrò convinta. "Ti tenevi il fianco prima."

"Ah, sì. Sono solo un po' dolorante stasera. Abbiamo fatto una passeggiata sulla spiaggia prima del tuo arrivo; sembrava una cosa bella in quel momento, ma forse è stato un po' troppo."

L'altra donna annuì.

"Starò bene," s'affrettò ad aggiungere. "È solo che non volevo svegliare Rick con il mio agitarmi."

"Oh, non credo che gli dispiacerebbe."

"No, lo so, è solo che voglio assicurarmi che anche lui guarisca." Sorseggiò il tè, chiudendo gli occhi ed apprezzandone il calore.

Sospirò e face cadere la mano sull'addome, contorcendosi le dita. La ferita stava iniziando a farle di nuovo male, nonostante avesse preso un antidolorifico prima di venire al piano di sotto, ma resistette all'impulso di fare pressione su di essa.

"Stavo anche pensando," disse di colpo, assicurandosi di tenere la voce bassa. "A cosa succederà adesso."

La sua compagna le s'avvicinò ulteriormente, mettendole una mano sul ginocchio. "Cosa vuoi dire?"

Tirandosi il labbro inferiore tra i denti, Beckett scosse la testa. "A… I nostri piani. Se sono ancora ciò che vogliamo, se riusciremo a realizzarli. "

"Ad esempio?"

"Figli?" Disse e quella parola le uscì dalle labbra prima che la riuscisse a fermare. "Abbiamo… Parlato di figli e dei viaggi che vogliamo fare. Di lavoro, ovviamente, ma... E se questo c'ostacolasse?"

"Hai parlato con Richard delle tue preoccupazioni?"

Lei scosse di nuovo il capo. "Sono successe tante cose; non voglio che si preoccupi anche di questo."

"Kate."

Saltò quasi giù dal divano, quando sentì il proprio nome venire pronunciato da una voce bassa e rauca. Dalla _sua_ voce bassa e rauca. Si sporse in avanti – troppo in fretta, ow – spinse la tazza sul tavolinetto e si mise in piedi.

"Castle. Cosa ci fai in piedi?"

Rick sembrava stanco e accigliato, aveva i capelli scompigliati e i vestiti da notte fuori posto, ma non aveva lo sguardo confuso, tipico di chi s'era appena svegliato.

"Avevo bisogno d'andare in bagno, non riuscivo a dormire." Aveva la voce rauca, ma la risposta sembrò collaudata, preparata.

Kate allungò una mano verso di lui, piegando le dita attorno ad uno dei suoi gomiti. Castle stava di nuovo agevolando la parte danneggiata, tenendo il braccio vicino al petto.

"Ricordati di fare gli allungamenti, tesoro," mormorò, concentrandosi su di lui anziché su cosa, forse, aveva sentito. "Hai bisogno di una pillola?"

"Solo di un normale antidolorifico," disse lui, anche se lei vide chiaramente che era riluttante ad ammetterlo. Uomo testardo. Castle fece una smorfia, mentre allungava il braccio – più per mancanza di movimento che per altro, lei lo sapeva – ma avrebbe tenuto duro, a meno che lei non gliel'avesse chiesto.

Dietro di loro, Martha s'alzò. "Vado a prendertelo io. E porto anche del tè."

Castle annuì, senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Kate. "Grazie, mamma."

Un orologio ticchettò in lontananza, riempiendo l'aria tra loro, e, oh, era passato un po' di tempo, da quando erano stati così vicini dal fare qualcosa di più che supportarsi a vicenda, mentre andavano a letto. Persino la passeggiata sulla spiaggia di qualche ora fa era consistita in un semplice tenersi per mano e una rispettabile distanza tra i loro corpi.

"Ciao," la salutò lui e gli occhi gli presero vita, probabilmente per via della stessa epifania che aveva appena avuto lei.

"Ciao."

"Vieni qui spesso?" Chiese lui e fece cadere il palmo sulla sua anca, cingendole la vita, per avvicinarla a sé con il braccio che poco prima aveva tenuto vicino al petto.

Era più di una sdolcinata battuta per attaccare bottone, Kate lo sapeva. Era una domanda per sapere quante notti aveva vagato per i corridoi senza di lui.

Leccandosi le labbra, sollevò una spalla. "Di tanto in tanto. Tu?"

"Anche io." Castle stava sminuendo la faccenda, era chiarissimo, ma, d'altronde, lo stava facendo anche lei.

"Mmm. Beh, è bello incontrarti. Sembra quasi che non ti veda da qualche settimana."

Lui annuì a quella affermazione, prendendo atto del fatto che vivevano insieme come fantasmi da troppo tempo, e le accarezzò la zona dei reni con un giro largo del pollice. "Mi stai vedendo adesso."

"Già," concordò lei, passando il pollice sulla sua guancia e sopra le rughe viola sotto i suoi occhi. "È vero."

"Kate-"

"Okay, tesori, ho due comunissimi antidolorifici e il tè, proprio come piace a voi. Sedetevi, sedetevi."

Castle crollò contro di lei, costringendola a reprimere un sorriso. Forse le cose stavano iniziando a ritornare normali.

Facendo un passo indietro, Kate trovò la sua mano e lo tirò con sé. Erano entrambi insonni, ma almeno, stavolta, lo sarebbero stati insieme.

Martha non aspettò nemmeno che loro due si sedessero, prima di riempirli entrambi d'attenzioni. La tazza di tè di Kate fu riempita nuovamente e lei l'accettò con un movimento men che aggraziato delle dita. Poi risero entrambi, quando una morbida coperta di lana finì sui loro grembi.

"Ecco. Ora che siete sistemati, credo che me ne andrò, vi lascio un po' di tempo da soli."

"Oh, ma tu stavi leggendo, Martha. Non vogliamo cacciarti via."

Sua suocera scosse il capo. "Questi occhi vecchi sono stanchi. Finirò il capitolo un'altra volta. Buonanotte, a tutti e due."

"Notte," risposero in coro, accettando i baci che Martha depositò sulle loro guance, e la guardarono andare via, sorridendo divertiti.

"Quanto hai sentito?" Chiese Kate finalmente, posandosi la tazza in grembo.

Castle si leccò le labbra, girandosi con sorprendente destrezza, per posare la tazza sul tavolino, prima di prenderle le mani. "E se questo c'ostacolasse," rispose.

"Ahh. Scusa, avrei dovuto parlartene in qualche modo, è solo che-"

Le labbra di lui coprirono quelle di lei, calde ed insistenti. Promettenti. E tanto, tanto, benvenute.

Lei reagì al bacio, prendendogli a coppa la guancia, aprendosi a lui, ed accogliendolo. Troppo tempo, era passato troppo tempo.

"C'ostacolerà solo se noi glielo permetteremo," mormorò lui contro le sue labbra e la sincerità fu palpabile in ogni parola. "Voglio ancora tutto quanto, se è quello che vuoi anche tu."

"Lo voglio," confermò lei, sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio. "Lo voglio, Castle. Ma…"

"Ma?" La spronò lui, prendendosi un altro bacio dalla sua bocca, mentre lei raccoglieva i pensieri – o cercava di farlo, quantomeno. Il movimento lento e stuzzicante della sua lingua sul labbro, infatti, la stava distraendo abbastanza.

"E se non riuscissimo a mettere in pratica i nostri piani? E se ci dicessero d'aspettare e poi non succedesse niente, o-"

"Allora cambieremo piano. Ci sono delle opzioni, Beckett. Ne abbiamo tante. Ci sono altri modi per allargare la famiglia."

I battiti del cuore di lei s'interruppero per un momento, calmandosi in seguito alle sue rassicurazione. "Sì, lo so."

Castle sorrise contro la sua bocca. "Bene. Allora siamo d'accordo? Scopriamo quando possiamo iniziare… A fare di nuovo dei pisolini, quante sarebbero le nostre probabilità, e vediamo di partire da lì, ok?"

Lei annuì, crollando a peso morto contro di lui, mentre la speranza le sgorgava nel petto. "Siamo d'accordo," aggiunse, sapendo che lui aveva bisogno di sentirglielo dire.

Lui emise un mormorio, avvicinandola ancora di più a sé. "Sarà fantastico, Kate."

Lei lo sperava tanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Settembre 2016**

"Sì, siamo a casa."

Rick stava avendo difficoltà a distogliere lo sguardo dal punto che aveva occupato, quando Caleb Brown li aveva colti di sorpresa proprio qualche mese prima, ma, sollevò la testa, sentendo la voce di Kate.

"C'è stato utile tornare a casa, trovandola in ordine," continuò Kate a voce bassa dalla loro camera da letto e lui se l'immaginò mentre teneva il cellulare tra la spalla e l'orecchio. "Quindi grazie per l'aiuto. So che tu e Martha avete collaborato per occuparvi di tutto mentre noi non c'eravamo."

Ah, Lanie. Stava parlando con Lanie.

Sapeva che Lanie e sua madre s'erano occupate delle pulizie del loft subito dopo che loro avevano lasciato la città, ma, guardandosi in giro, si rese conto che le due donne avevano fatto molto di più durante l'estate. C'erano dei nuovi cuscini sul divano, le tende facevano entrare più luce nella stanza, fiori freschi adornavano il bancone, e, cosa più importante, non c'erano tracce di sangue o di proiettili.

"No, non devi farlo. La domestica è andata a fare la spesa stamattina e credo che per stasera proveremo semplicemente a sistemarci, a riabituarci ad essere di nuovo qui. Grazie del pensiero, però."

Castle la sentì ridacchiare. "Sì. Lo farò, promesso. Anche se è tardi, chiamerò se avremo bisogno di qualcosa. Okay. Sì. Ciao, Lanie."

Kate emerse dalla camera da letto, prima che lui potesse fingere di non stare ascoltando. S'era cambiata, mettendosi un'altra maglietta e sostituiendo i pantaloncini, che aveva indossato per lasciare gli Hamptons, con un paio di pantaloni che usava per fare yoga.

"Cosa?" Chiese lei, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Castle scosse la testa, costringendosi ad uscire dal tunnel buio in cui era entrato non appena s'erano separati, subito dopo essere entrati in casa. Kate era di buon umore e lui non gliel'avrebbe rovinato, solo perché la loro casa non sembrava così confortevole al momento. "Niente. Era Lanie?"

"Sì." Beckett s'avvicinò, passandogli una mano lungo il braccio, e lui le afferrò le dita, facendo oscillare le loro mani tra loro. "Ha chiamato solo per controllare. Esposito, invece, ha mandato un messaggio. Sanno che tua mamma ed Alexis rimarranno negli Hamptons per qualche altro giorno."

"Io ho ricevuto un messaggio da Ryan, mentre stavamo parcheggiando. Voleva sapere se avevamo bisogno di qualcosa."

Le labbra di sua moglie si sollevarono. "Scommetto cinque dollari che stasera passeranno, anche se gli abbiamo detto che stavamo bene."

"Probabilmente. Potremmo sempre mettere un calzino sulla maniglia della porta per dirgli che stiamo bene, ma siamo occupati."

Kate rise, dolce e spensierata nel silenzio della loro casa. Il tempo trascorso lontano dalla città aveva fatto bene ad entrambi, ma, se lui doveva essere onesto con se stesso (cosa che cercava d'essere), ristabilire il loro legame intimo, sia fisico sia mentale, era proprio quello di cui avevano bisogno per riprendersi.

"Fa molto vecchia scuola, Castle."

Castle sollevò una spalla. "Mi piace attenermi ai classici, che posso dire?"

"Okay, Sig. Classico. Perché non mangiamo qualcosa prima di lasciarci trasportare troppo?" Kate s'alzò sulle punte e lo baciò con una risolutezza tale, da dirgli che non ci sarebbe stato alcun 'piatto speciale' pre-cena.

"Se proprio insisti."

Lei gli lanciò un gran sorriso, portandolo con sé in cucina, e il cuore di lui sobbalzò con decisione contro lo sterno, facendogli pulsare la ferita quasi guarita del petto.

"Castle," Kate pronunciò il suo nome ad alta voce e lui sentì il suo palmo sulla guancia, che gli fece distogliere lo sguardo dall'alcova sotto le scale. "Hey, stai bene?"

"Sì," disse, schiarendosi la gola. Stava bene. Non c'era nessuno nel loft, che s'aggirava nell'ombra per ucciderli. "Sì, sto bene. Credevo che ci fosse già qualcuno alla porta."

Kate annuì, premendo le labbra all'angolo della sua bocca. "Facciamo la pasta. Dall'inizio. E la tua salsa di burro all'aglio. Per favore?"

Beh, non era una mossa leale; lo sapeva che lui non riusciva a resistere quando lei lo pregava in quel modo. Specialmente quando lo faceva, guardandolo con occhi grandi ed innocenti.

"Okay. Ma solo perché hai detto per favore."

Lei gli rivolse un gran sorriso ed abbassò gli occhi lentamente, facendoli scorrere sul suo petto, seguendo sentieri immaginari. "Se ti è di conforto, ho pienamente intenzione di dirti anche grazie."

Castle represse un gemito. Oh, quello sì che era proprio confortante, sì.

"Quindi, se domani Burke mi darà l'autorizzazione, dovrei tornare a lavoro nei prossimi giorni," disse Kate, spezzettando una fetta di pane all'aglio, per passarla sulla salsa residua che c'era nella ciotola. "Vuoi venire con me?"

Sfiorò la caviglia di Castle con il piede e si deliziò nel vederlo faticare a deglutire. Giocare con lui era sempre divertente.

"Vuoi dire che, dopo aver passato tutta l'estate insieme, riesci ancora a sopportarmi abbastanza, da volermi con te anche a lavoro?" Scherzò lui, pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. Il pasto era stato ricco, quasi eccessivo, ma una vera e propria soddisfazione, che ne era valsa la pena.

Kate fece sbattere la sua spalla con la propria, sistemandosi al suo fianco. "Mmm, beh, quest'estate abbiamo passato molto tempo a dormire, per cui."

Castle ridacchiò e chiuse le dita attorno alle sue in un gesto che fu contemporaneamente sia un conforto sia una promessa.

"Sarei felice di venire a disturbarti di nuovo a lavoro. Certo, dovrò controllare il mio ufficio investigativo ad un certo punto, ma posso farlo quando voglio. Dopo il lavoro, persino, se vuoi accompagnarmi."

Lei annuì, acconsentendo facilmente. "Però, se ci sarà Hayley, non pomicerò con te nella stanza segreta."

"Tu mi ferisci."

Kate lo sentì irrigidirsi alle sue stesse parole. "Come se il tuo intento non fosse quello, Castle," mormorò, invece di fare cadere l'attenzione sul suo lapsus.

"Beh, non sarebbe la cosa peggiore del mondo. È privata, è comoda, è-"

"Non succederà. Non stavolta, quantomeno."

"Oh, la dolce speranza aumenta," scherzo lui, facendo scontrare le loro labbra.

Kate gli sorrise in modo smagliante. Stupido.

"Andiamo, lasciamo perdere i piatti e rilassiamoci."

Sedersi al bancone della colazione era stata un'idea di lei, un modo per lottare contro lo spettro di Caleb Brown e di quel giorno, ma Kate era stanca; il viaggio di ritorno non era stato lungo o particolarmente stancante, ma lei era comunque sfinita e pronta a sprofondare su una superficie che avesse un cuscino, da poter usare per la schiena.

Suo marito sembrò essere d'accordo con lei, perché s'alzò in piedi e tolse i loro piatti dal bancone, mettendoli nella lavastoviglie prima che lei potesse protestare.

"Era vuota e c'è ancora del lavoro da fare," spiegò lui, ritornando da lei, pronto ad aiutarla a scendere dalla sedia, se si fosse irrigidita mentre stavano mangiando.

Lei non lo spinse via, ma non accettò nemmeno il suo aiuto. Invece, invase il suo spazio personale, colpendogli lievemente il mento con il naso. Erano entrambi forti e pronti a spingersi oltre i loro limiti, ancora più di quanto non facessero già.

"Sai, se tu non avessi accettato di ritornare, avrei potuto farlo diventare un ordine."

Le mani di Castle caddero sui fianchi di Beckett, tenendola stretta, mentre camminavano verso il divano. Si mossero insieme e la loro danza fu lenta e ben affinata, anche dopo mesi d'assenza da casa.

"Perché? "Mormorò lui con voce rauca, mentre le labbra gli guizzavano verso l'alto.

"Perché _qualcuno_ deve ancora terminare le sue ore di servizi sociali."

Anche includendo l'estate prima che lei prendesse il comando del Dodicesimo, gli mancavano ancora circa duecento ore e, anche se entrambi sapevano che la punizione aveva poca valenza, di certo non avrebbe fatto male chiudere quella faccenda, ripulendo, così, la fedina penale di Castle.

"Beh, il marito di un capitano non può essere inadempiente, giusto?"

"Mmm, probabilmente no. Inoltre, se volessi… Dopo che avrai finito le ore, potrebbe aprirsi una posizione."

La mano di Castle si bloccò mentre vagava pigramente sulla sua schiena. "Ti ascolto."

"Ho dato un'occhiata veloce all'e-mail di lavoro prima, solo per assicurarmi di non essermi persa niente prima di ritornare. La maggior parte dei messaggi era spazzatura, ma ne ho letto uno a proposito di una posizione d'investigatore civile. Conosci qualcuno che ha esperienza in quel settore?"

L'interesse gli brillò negli occhi. "Potrei conoscere un tizio."

"Bene. Domani ti manderò l'e-mail. Adesso," mormorò lei, prendendogli il cellulare dalla tasca e posandolo sul tavolino accanto al proprio, prima di girarsi di nuovo, per prendergli il volto tra le mani. "Hai messo il calzino sulla maniglia della porta?"

* * *

Rivedere il Dr. Burke per la prima volto dopo molti mesi fu strano, ma più confortante di quanto pensava che sarebbe stato. L'analista la salutò sull'uscio della porta dell'ufficio con un sorriso sincero ed una calorosa stretta di mano, esprimendo la propria felicità nel vederla bene.

"Come sta Rick?"

Beckett sorrise, sistemandosi nella sedia che occupava sempre, quando si sottoponeva a seduta. "Sta meglio. Abbiamo trascorso l'estate negli Hamptons. Gli ha fatto bene e ha fatto bene anche a me."

Burke annuì. "Sono contento di sentirglielo dire. Sembra che il tempo trascorso via le sia giovato."

"Sì. Le cose sono state… Difficili in passato; avevo bisogno d'una pausa."

Lo psicologo annuì nuovamente, sistemandosi meglio il taccuino in grembo. "Adesso, so che siamo qui perché lei abbia l'autorizzazione per ritornare a lavoro, ma se non le dispiace, mi piacerebbe che questa fosse come una nostra normale seduta, così possiamo parlare anche della sua sparatoria."

"Va bene," disse lei. Forse sarebbe stato più facile, in realtà, visto che non vedeva Burke da un bel po'; non avrebbero di certo parlato subito della sparatoria.

"In tal caso, perché non iniziamo, parlando di cosa è cambiato dal nostro ultimo incontro."

Okay, forse non sarebbe stato così facile.

"Forse avremo bisogno di più di una seduta per dire tutto quel che c'è da dire al riguardo," disse lei lentamente, facendo salire le gambe sulla sedia per sistemarsele sotto di sé, ignorando il modo in cui quel movimento le tirò la cicatrice che aveva all'addome.

Le labbra di Burke si sollevarono un pochino. "Ci prenderemo il tempo di cui avrà bisogno. L'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato, credo che avesse appena scoperto che avrebbe preso il comando del Dodicesimo, è corretto?"

"Corretto." Sembrava una vita fa, quando le sue preoccupazioni maggiori erano state la sua capacità di comandare in modo efficiente ed il passaggio dalla posizione di pari a quella di capo. Poi era arrivato il primo giorno di lavoro da capitano e Vikram aveva chiamato, e tutto si era messo in moto, muovendosi, muovendosi, muovendosi, finché lei e Castle erano quasi morti dissanguati sul pavimento della cucina.

"Kate?" L'incoraggiò Burke, costringendola a far ritornare l'attenzione su di lui e a far entrare aria nei polmoni ancora una volta. "Mi dica a cosa sta pensando in questo momento."

La testa le cadde sul ginocchio. "È stato un anno infernale."

"Sì," concordò lui, paziente come sempre.

"È solo che non riesco a fare a meno di pensare che il mio primo giorno da capitano è stato quello che ha dato forma a tutto quanto."

L'analista annuì, ma non le offrì niente in cambio, lasciandola a scavare per trovare le parole che voleva dire, la spiegazione che voleva dare.

Alla fine, Beckett iniziò dal principio. La telefonata, la squadra d'assalto, LokSat, l'allontanamento per tenere Castle al sicuro. A poco a poco, disse tutto – persino perché, mentre succedeva tutto ciò, non era andata da lui, per chiedergli aiuto, pur sentendone il bisogno.

"Credevo che sarebbe bastato tenere le persone al sicuro, Castle al sicuro, e che sarei riuscita a porre fine a tutto quanto."

"Invece hanno sparato a tutt'e due comunque," osservò Burke, arrivando dritto al punto della questione.

Beckett annuì, passandosi i denti sopra il labbro inferiore. "Già. E Castle, Castle incolpa se stesso, credo. Ma non è stata colpa sua, niente di tutto questo lo è stato."

"Non è stata nemmeno colpa sua, Kate."

Ci sarebbe voluto qualcosa di più per convincerla di questo.

"È ancora difficile per me pensarla così," disse alla fine, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle mani.

"Ci vuole tempo. Ma, proprio come lei rassicura Rick, lasci che lui rassicuri lei. Rassicuri se stessa." Il Dr. Burke scrisse un appunto sul taccuino e poi cambiò argomento. "Mi dica della sparatoria e dei giorni che l'hanno preceduta e seguita. Cosa ricorda?"

La prima volta che aveva incontrato Carter Burke, lui le aveva fatto una domanda simile, _"Cosa ricorda della sua sparatoria?",_ e lei aveva mentito, per proteggere quella cosa fragile e rovinata che definiva cuore.

Oggi gli disse tutto.

Beckett emerse dall'ufficio di Burke un'ora dopo, sfinita ma in un certo senso più leggera di prima. Aveva un altro appuntamento tra una settimana, ma aveva l'autorizzazione per ritornare a lavoro. Ammesso che il One Police Plaza avesse approvato, ovviamente. Il che significava che aveva un'altra telefonata da fare.

Forse, però, l'avrebbe fatta davanti ad un caffè con l'uomo seduto in bilico su una panchina davanti all'edificio dove si trovava l'ufficio di Burke. Castle si stava impegnando tanto per scrivere l'ultimissimo capitolo di _Heat Storm_ ,quando era andata via dal loft prima, ma Beckett non poté dirsi sorpresa di vederlo adesso.

"Hey, tesoro," lo salutò, avvicinandosi abbastanza, perché le punte delle loro scarpe si toccassero. "Sei a buon punto?"

Castle annuì ed emise un mormorio, usando una mano, per mettere in tasca il cellulare, e l'altra, per legare l'indice a due delle sue dita. "Ancora meglio."

Non spiegò altro e lei non insistette; le avrebbe detto cosa intendeva dire, una volta sentitosi pronto.

"Bene. E visto che suppongo che ciò significhi che oggi pomeriggio non andrai a lavoro, posso offrirti il pranzo?"

Suo marito le rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti e, stringendole le dita, eliminò un po' dell'affaticamento che lei provava sempre, quando finiva una seduta con Burke, essendo semplicemente se stesso. "Mi piacerebbe tanto."

"'Okay. Dove si va? Scegli tu."

Castle inclinò la testa in un momento di concentrazione, prima d'alzarsi in piedi. "Ho il posto che fa al caso nostro."

Si girò nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella che lei s'aspettava.

"Non andiamo da Remy?" Chiese lei, stando al passo con lui, mentre le loro dita erano legate nel poco spazio tra i loro corpi.

Lui scosse la testa. "Non oggi. È una sorpresa, visto che ritornerai a lavoro."

Sarebbe stata una sorpresa, stare seduta alla scrivania con lui, mentre gli rubava le patatine dal contenitore d'asporto, dopo aver finito le proprie. Sarebbe stato come i vecchi tempi, solo che la scrivania, che avrebbero usato come tavolo, sarebbe stata più grande.

"Non vedo l'ora," disse, facendo sbattere il naso contro la sua spalla. "Allora, dove stiamo andando adesso?"

"In un altro posto preferito," promise lui e il suo sorriso s'allargò ulteriormente, quando lei sbuffò per la frustrazione. "È una sorpresa, Beckett. A te piacciono le mie sorprese."

La maggioranza di esse. Alla fine.

Quando la portò davanti ad una vetrina senza pretese che faceva da biglietto da visita al loro ristorante cinese preferito, dovette ammetterlo. Le piacevano le sue sorprese.

Almeno finché non entrarono e l'odore normalmente allettante di salsa di soia e d'olio di semi di sesamo le fece rivoltare lo stomaco.

Beh. Quella sì che era una novità.

* * *

"Sei sicura di stare bene?"

Non era la prima volta che Castle glielo chiedeva, ma lei represse l'irritazione nascente. Era solo preoccupato. Era stato così bravo a non starle addosso quest'estate – in parte perché anche lui si stava riprendendo, ma avrebbe dovuto dargliene atto comunque – che si era meritato l'appellativo di marito-elicottero, proprio perché s'era preso cura di lei, non standole troppo vicino.

"Sì. Sì, sto bene. Sono solo stanca." La testa le penzolò contro lo schienale del divano, dandole una migliore visuale del suo volto, mentre lui lavorava. "Tu non sei stanco? Abbiamo fatto _tantissime_ cose oggi."

Castle fece scorrere il pollice sulla cima del suo piede. "Lo sono, ma tu sembri – e non fraintendermi – sembri esausta. E hai piluccato il pranzo. Lo so che il dottore ti ha dato l'autorizzazione, ma sei sicura di stare bene? Non è troppo, troppo in fretta?"

"Ma ho mangiato la cena," gli ricordò lei, inarcando un sopracciglio. "Ero un po' agitata per la conversazione con la Gates, tutto qui."

L'ex capitano aveva espresso sollievo per la sua guarigione (anche per quella di Castle) ed aveva accettato di permetterle di ritornare a lavoro tra due giorni, ma Victoria Gates l'aveva anche messa in guardia dal tenere un profilo basso stavolta.

"Hey, andrà bene. Sei un bravo capitano, Kate. E hai catturato un uomo pericoloso e potente, oltre ad aver ottenuto giustizia non solo per la tua squadra, ma per moltissimi altri."

Beckett scosse la testa, allungando una mano verso di lui, per afferrare qualsiasi parte di lui riuscisse a toccare. " _Noi_ l'abbiamo catturato, insieme. Ce l'abbiamo fatta insieme."

Suo marito le offrì un dolce sorriso, chiudendo lo schermo del laptop e allungandosi lungo il divano.

"Attento alla spalla," l'avvertì lei, studiando il suo volto per scovare segni di sofferenza, mentre lui appoggiava le mani ai lati della sua testa, e posò le dita sul suo petto, dandogli stabilità, nel caso in cui lui ne avesse bisogno.

"La spalla sta bene," promise lui, abbassando la testa.

"Okay, bene." Lei sollevò il mento e schiuse le labbra in attesa.

Con sua soma sorpresa, lui posò le labbra sulla sua fronte, poi sulla sua tempia e, in seguito, sulla sua guancia, prima che le loro labbra s'incontrassero finalmente.

"Vieni a letto, Beckett," mormorò lui con voce profonda, sfiorandole la punta del naso con la propria.

"Sono le otto di sera."

"E allora? Hai detto che eri stanca."

"Non voglio dormire prima che tramonti il sole. Mi fa sentire vecchia."

Castle fece scivolare sul suo fianco una mano, calda attraverso il tessuto sottile della maglietta. "Okay. Vediamo, allora, se riesco a trovare un modo per farti andare a letto."

Kate sorrise raggiante, piegando le dita sotto il colletto della sua maglietta. "Così va molto-"

Il telefonino di lei vibrò dal tavolino. Una volta, due volte, tre volte in rapida successione.

"-meglio," concluse con un sospiro.

"Sei sicura di volere tornare a lavorare?" Borbottò lui in modo bonario. "Perché ho il presentimento che avremo altre interruzioni simili in futuro."

Kate gli posò una mano su una guancia, stampandogli un bacio a bocca aperta sulla tempia.

"Lo metterò in modalità silenziosa la prossima volta," promise.

Agitandosi sotto il suo peso, afferrò il cellulare e lesse velocemente le notifiche – un'e-mail dalla Gates con un modulo da faxare, una notifica di un gioco grazie a Castle, che prima aveva armeggiato con il suo telefonino, e un messaggio da parte di Ryan.

 _Sono contento di sapere che tornerai tra un paio di giorni, capo. Javier t'ha messo a soqquadro l'ufficio._


	4. Chapter 4

**26 Settembre 2016**

"Sono già qui?"

Kevin Ryan si guardò velocemente indietro e vide il proprio partner prendere un'altra pila di documenti, per cercare di ristabilire l'ordine in quella che una volta era stata la scrivania pulita di Kate Beckett. La Gates aveva lasciato tutto in ordine l'ultimo giorno in cui era stata lì, ma, durante la settimana successiva, i casi e la gestione effettiva del distretto avevano pesato su Esposito, tanto che, fino a quando il detective non aveva iniziato a pulire a tutta velocità, era stato come se l'ufficio fosse stato colpito da un tornado.

"Non ancora. L'agente dell'ufficio informazioni all'ingresso ha detto che c'avrebbe avvertiti, mandandomi un messaggio, quando sarebbero arrivati."

"Bene. Hai anche lo striscione?"

"LT l'ha appeso un'ora fa, mentre tu eri giù all'ufficio sequestri."

Esposito sbuffò. "Già, grazie, a proposito. Sai, anche tu volevi la promozione, quindi perché non m'hai aiutato un po' a gestire il distretto?"

Kevin gli rivolse un sorrisino, girandosi nuovamente a guardare il corridoio, nel caso in cui Beckett e Castle fossero entrati dal retro o cose simili.

"Non me l'hai mai chiesto."

"Visto come m'hai risposto, quando avrai bisogno di compagnia maschile, dovrai rivolgerti a tuo cognato Nelson."

"Sei senza cuore." Disse Ryan, ma sorrise comunque. "Sai, Nelson non è più poi così male. Potrebbe essere perfino divertente stare in sua compagnia."

"È normale che tu dica una cosa del genere."

"Sono onesto."

Il cellulare gli vibrò nella tasca. "Oh, oh, sono loro. Sono qui. È il massimo della pulizia, andiamo."

"Ah, solo un'altra cosa," Javier perse un attimo di tempo ancora, girandosi sul posto. "Ecco."

Risistemò due dei ninnoli della scrivania di Beckett. "Okay, è tutto a posto. Diamo inizio alla festa."

Uscirono dall'ufficio di Beckett, incespicando e gridando un annuncio al resto del distretto.

"Hey gente, stanno salendo. Preparatevi."

Tutti gli occhi si girarono verso l'ascensore, aspettando che le porte s'aprissero. Lui ed Esposito avevano visto Castle e Beckett una volta durante l'estate, a casa loro il 4 di Luglio, ma Kevin sapeva che nessun'altro li aveva visti e, quindi, erano tutti ansiosi di ridare il benvenuto al capitano e al suo partner.

La vita era andata avanti senza la coppia. Avevano avuto casi belli e brutti e tutti avevano superato le difficoltà con il solito umorismo, ma sarebbe stato bello ritornare a una situazione più normale.

La stanza scoppiò in un applauso nel momento in cui Beckett mise piede fuori dall'ascensore con Castle al seguito, e, persino dall'altro lato della stanza, Kevin riuscì a vedere il rossore colorare le guance del loro capitano, perché era al centro dell'attenzione.

"Bentornati," dissero in coro lui e Javier una volta che Beckett e Castle salutarono tutti, ricevendo abbracci e strette di mano lungo tutto il tragitto. "Non ci vediamo da un bel po'."

"Grazie," la coppia rispose all'unisono – almeno quello non era cambiato – uscendo dalla mischia.

"Avete un bell'aspetto," disse Kevin.

"Sì, migliore del tuo, quando ci siamo visti il 4."

Quella battuta li fece ridacchiare e Ryan vide Beckett stringere la parte interna del gomito di Castle. "Grazie, ragazzi. Ci sentiamo meglio."

"Bene, è una cosa positiva."

Beckett sorrise senza difficoltà. "Puoi dire a Sarah Grace che è stato tutto merito dei biglietti che lei e Nicholas c'hanno mandato. Li avevamo sul bancone negli Hamptons, mentre ora sono sul frigo. Li abbiamo appesi, quando siamo arrivati a casa."

La testa di Castle fece su e giù in segno di conferma. "Specialmente quelli con i fiori."

Ryan rivolse loro un sorriso raggiante. Sarah Grace era adorabile. Aveva mandato biglietti con disegni fatti a mano alla zia e allo zio per tutta l'estate, firmandoli sia con il proprio nome sia con quello del proprio fratellino. "Glielo dirò."

"E grazie anche per il benvenuto. Ci fa sentire speciali."

"Eh, era il minimo che potessimo fare. Per Beckett almeno," scherzo Ryan. "Specialmente dopo che avrà visto il sistema d'archiviazione di Esposito."

Esposito spalancò la bocca, fingendosi tradito. "Amico."

I loro amici risero, sentendosi nuovamente a loro agio grazie ai loro battibecchi. "Non preoccuparti, Esposito, Ryan ha già fatto la spia l'altra sera."

"Karpowski ha fatto anche una torta, se ne volete un po'," aggiunse Kevin, schivando il braccio in movimento di Esposito, per darsi il cinque con Castle. "In sala ristoro."

"Perfetto. Vado a prenderne una fetta e anche due caffè, mentre tu ti fai aggiornare," annunciò Castle, baciando Beckett velocemente sulla guancia.

Il rossore ritornò sulle guance di Beckett, ma Kate non ammonì il marito per quel gesto d'affetto; tutt'altro, si chinò in avanti per riceverlo.

Sarebbero stati schifosamente sdolcinati per un po', vero? Peggio di quando s'erano sposati, c'avrebbe scommesso.

"Okay," disse Beckett una volta che Castle era scomparso. "Aggiornatemi. Che casi avete aperti al momento?"

I due detective la seguirono in ufficio e la guardarono sedersi alla scrivania, intrecciando le dita sopra il registro.

"Ne abbiamo due al momento: di uno stiamo aspettando i risultati di laboratorio; dell'altro stavamo aspettando te, perché te ne volevamo parlare. I detective del secondo turno, invece, ne hanno tre. Siamo tutti molto occupati al momento."

Beckett annuì, sfogliando una delle pile di scartoffie che Esposito le aveva lasciato da controllare. "Quanti ne avete risolti mentre non c'ero?"

"Ah…" I due si scambiarono un'occhiata. "Beh-"

"Non sto cercando di rendervi la vita difficile, ragazzi. Voglio saperlo soltanto perché, così, sarò informata e potrò coprirvi le spalle, se mi faranno domande."

"Pochi," ammise Esposito, abbassando la testa. "Ma ci mancavano anche più di tre persone, quindi abbiamo fatto il massimo che abbiamo potuto."

La loro amica annuì, rivolgendo loro un piccolo cenno d'assenso. "Siete stati bravissimi. Davvero. Non vi sto incolpando di niente. Specialmente visto il modo in cui siete stati costretti a fare le mie veci."

Dopo essersi scambiati un'occhiata, entrambi i detective s'avvicinarono alla scrivania di Beckett. "Beh, apprezziamo il fatto che tu non voglia punirci."

Beckett ridacchiò. "C'è ancora tempo per quello. Ho molte scartoffie da controllare. Ditemi dei casi in corso. Avete detto che volevate parlarmi di un caso in particolare?"

"Sì. Abbiamo iniziato a lavorarci su ieri. Un tizio porta a spasso il cane, si fa gli affari propri, ed il cane annusa tutto, ovviamente. Ma, invece d'annusare altri cani, Fluffy annusa la vittima, Andrew Sutton."

"Che era avvolto in un sacco a pelo, nascosto da alcuni cespugli," aggiunse Kevin. "Qualcuno l'ha conciato davvero male; mostrava segni di un trauma cranico e Lanie ha stabilito che aveva il collo spezzato."

"Era un senzatetto?" Chiese lei, alzando lo sguardo, quando Castle entrò nella stanza, portando la sua tazza blu in una mano e un piatto con una fetta di torta nell'altra.

Aspettarono che Castle posasse tutto davanti a Beckett, prima di rispondere.

"No. Viveva a Brooklyn."

"Quindi che ci faceva a Manhattan con il sacco a pelo? Nei cespugli, per giunta."

Castle si sistemò in modo precario sul bordo della scrivania di Beckett. "Forse gestiva dei fondi speculativi?"

Tre gemiti risuonarono nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Dovrei farti andare a casa per quello che hai appena detto," mormorò Beckett, sorseggiando il caffè. Ryan la vide arricciare le labbra, ma lei bevve un altro sorso e continuò. "Devo dedurne che avete già scoperto qual era il suo vero lavoro e che avete contattato i suoi familiari?"

"È questo il problema. Oltre alla sua carta d'identità, dove c'è scritto il suo indirizzo, nessuno sembra conoscerlo. I vicini ricordano appena d'averlo visto, non ci sono informazioni sul suo lavoro, e nemmeno l'amministratore del palazzo ha idea da dove prendesse i soldi per pagare l'affitto. A lui non importava, ovviamente, perché si prendeva i soldi, ma non è riuscito a darci un contatto."

"E non siamo nemmeno sicuri che il parco sia la vera scena del crimine o se è stato lasciato lì dopo essere stato portato via da un altro posto."

"Un altro posto?" Chiese Castle, mettendosi un pezzo di torta in bocca. "O un altro momento?"

"Ancora con questi viaggiatori del tempo, Castle?" Chiese Esposito. "Non ne hai già avute due, di teorie su di loro?"

Lo scrittore sollevò una spalla. "Cosa vuoi che sia una terza teoria su un viaggio nel tempo tra amici? Inoltre, sono a corto d'idee sulle cospirazioni della CIA."

"Udite, udite," aggiunse Beckett, punzecchiandogli il ginocchio, finché lui si spostò, per darle modo d'aprire il cassetto, per prendere una penna e un nuovo blocchetto di post-it. "Avete parlato con l'amministratore del palazzo, cos'altro ha detto?"

"Che ha visto Sutton litigare con un tizio un paio di settimane prima che morisse."

"Perché stavano litigando?" Chiese Castle, mettendosi le mani giunte in grembo.

"Non lo sa. C'ha dato solo una descrizione del tizio e c'ha detto che lo stavamo trattenendo dal suo lavoro."

Interpretando lo sguardo carico d'aspettativa di Beckett, Esposito descrisse il tizio. "Ragionevolmente alto. Capelli scuri, un po' rasati a zero sul retro e flosci davanti – lo stile del momento, parole sue. Niente occhiali e niente di particolare a proposito della voce."

"E il litigio?"

"Secondo il Sig. Pitten, è andato più o meno così: 'Te ne pentirai, non fare l'idiota,' il che, lo sappiamo tutti, non è esattamente una minaccia…"

"Se non fosse che il Sig. Sutton è morto," concluse Beckett, sollevando la testa. "Che mi dite del sacco a pelo? Cosa sapete al riguardo?"

"Ce l'ha ancora la scientifica, ma sappiamo già che è vecchio, date le sue condizioni."

Beckett annuì e s'appoggiò alla sedia, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Quindi, supponendo che appartenesse al Sig. Sutton, o l'ha comprato un po' di tempo fa o forse l'ha preso di seconda mano. Controllate nei dintorni di casa sua, per vedere se ci sono negozi d'articoli usati, sportivi o mercatini dell'usato. Vedete se qualcuno ricorda d'averlo visto comprare il sacco a pelo o se c'è qualcuno che vi può dire di più su dove avrebbe potuto comprarlo. Questo potrebbe dirci perché o come è finito nei cespugli."

I due detective annuirono, girandosi immediatamente per andare via. "Ci pensiamo noi, capo."

"Oh, e ragazzi?" Beckett aspettò che loro si girassero nuovamente. "Grazie. Di tutto."

"Quando vuoi."

"Anche se forse è meglio che non succeda più almeno per un altro po', se possibile," aggiunse Ryan, dando un colpetto allo stipite della porta.

"D'accordo," dissero all'unisono senza esitazione.

Javier ridacchiò. "Castle, vieni?"

Rick scosse il capo. "Nah, Credo che inizierò piano piano. Starò qui per oggi."

"Va bene. Allora, torneremo."

Beckett annuì, prendendo un'altra cartella. Si stava senza dubbio preparando a buttarsi nel lavoro per oggi. "Bene. Fateci sapere se possiamo fare qualcosa su questo fronte."

"Sarà fatto."

Uscirono dall'ufficio, proprio quando altre tre persone apparvero sull'uscio della porta, pronte a parlare con il capitano.

* * *

"Sembra che stiano bene, Beckett e Castle," disse Ryan, chiudendosi la portiera alle spalle e raggiungendo il proprio partner dall'altro lato della macchina.

"Sì, infatti. Devo ammetterlo, non me l'aspettavo."

Ryan scoppiò in una risatina, mentre lui ed Esposito attraversavano a passo svelto la strada, per fare visita al primo negozio che avevano sulla lista. Avrebbero avuto un bel da fare: non c'erano molti negozi d'articoli sportivi vicino all'appartamento di Andrew Sutton, ma c'erano alcuni negozi specializzati e d'articoli usati.

"Cosa t'aspettavi?"

"Non lo so, che fossero più com'erano quest'estate?"

Kevin sollevò una spalla. "Hanno avuto più tempo per riprendersi. Passare tutto il tempo in spiaggia probabilmente gli sarà giovato."

Esposito annuì, riconoscendo che forse Ryan aveva ragione. "Già. Sono contento, però. Tornare alla normalità sarà bello. E non perché voglio avere di nuovo una vita."

Ryan ridacchiò. "Da come lo dici, sembra quasi che ce l'avessi già, una vita."

"Sta zitto."

Kevin fece un largo sorriso, tenendo la porta aperta al proprio partner.

* * *

Quella mattina, prepararsi per andare a lavoro era stato come un déjà-vu; una vera e propria replica perfetta del suo primo giorno di lavoro da capitano, a cominciare da come s'erano svegliati, rannicchiati sul fianco, con il volto di lei schiacciato contro il muro della schiena di lui, e Rick che era sgattaiolato fuori dalla stanza per sorprenderla con la colazione – vero cibo stavolta, niente gioielli ricoperti di panna montata – fino alle capriole dello stomaco di lei dovute al nervosismo. Ma stavolta, invece del telefono che squillava, portando con sé cattive notizie e trascinandola via dal calore della loro casa, Kate era riuscita a sorridere a Castle e a prenderlo in giro per il tempo che gli c'era voluto per farsi bello, facendoli, così, fare tardi.

E poi c'era stata l'accoglienza a lavoro: una valanga d'auguri, di strette di mano, e d'abbracci per entrambi. Quando avevano raggiunto Ryan ed Esposito, Kate si era sentita travolta.

Adesso, due ore dopo essere arrivati, Kate aveva l'impressione d'aver ritrovato l'equilibrio. Aveva mandato i ragazzi a fare dei sopralluoghi, risposto con abilità alle domande che le avevano fatto due delle altre squadre di detective e, persino, parlato con il One Police Plaza. Era di nuovo al comando. A casa.

Ancora di più, visto che Castle occupava una delle sedie di fronte a lei.

"Come ti senti?"

"Hmm?" Kate alzò gli occhi dal rapporto preliminare che stava esaminando attentamente.

"Ora che sei tornata."

"È una bella sensazione," rispose lei. "Diversa, ma bella. Sono pronta a fare una pausa da alcune di queste scartoffie, però."

Castle controllò il proprio orologio. "Beh, Capitano, posso portarla fuori a pranzo, per darle la possibilità di distendere i muscoli delle gambe?"

Lo stomaco di Beckett brontolò. Sembrava un'idea fantastica; stava morendo di fame per qualche ragione.

"Sì, andiamo." S'alzò e controllò il telefonino per assicurarsi di non perdersi niente nella prossima ora o più. "Mi sembra di ricordare che m'avevi promesso che saremmo andati da Remy."

Suo marito le rivolse un sorriso raggiante, offrendole il braccio. "Che Remy sia."

Beckett annuì a LT mentre attraversavano il distretto. "Pausa pranzo. Torneremo tra un'ora circa. Ho il telefonino con me, se Ryan ed Esposito ritorneranno prima d'allora."

"Glielo dirò."

"Grazie."

"E ti porteremo anche un milk-shake," aggiunse Castle, contorcendosi per darsi il cinque con l'altro uomo.

"Dovrai portarne abbastanza, da poterli condividere con gli altri del distretto, Castle," scherzò lei, quando misero piede in ascensore, e gli diede un colpetto gentile alla spalla con la propria. "Altrimenti potrei ritrovarmi con una rivolta tra le mani."

Rick ridacchiò. "Credo di potermelo permettere."

Voleva farlo davvero. Lei sapeva già che lui avrebbe chiesto alla cameriera s'era possibile avere una ventina e passa di milk-shake e una confezione grande abbastanza, da riuscire a portare tutto al distretto.

"Sarebbe un bel ringraziamento," continuo lui, sfiorandole le nocche con il pollice. "Visto quello che hanno fatto tutti."

Kate acconsentì con un mormorio, dandogli un colpetto alla spalla con la guancia, proprio quando le porte dell'ascensore s'aprirono ancora una volta.

"Sarà meglio prenderli di gusti diversi, invece di cercare di ricordare l'ordine esatto di ognuno, perché io non li conosco nemmeno tutti. Tu?"

"No, Castle, 'come lo prendi il milk-shake da Remy?' non è tra le domande d'assunzione."

Suo marito rise. "Forse dovrebbe esserlo, però. Pensa di quanti tipi originali ti potresti sbarazzare, se lo chiedessi. Specialmente di quelli che immergono le patatine nel milk-shake alla fragola."

Il debole schiaffo che lei gli diede sul petto lo fece solo ridere più forte.

"Solo per quello che hai appena detto, immergerò le patatine nel _tuo_ milk-shake."

Le sopracciglia di Castle si mossero su e giù in risposta.

A differenza dell'altro giorno, Kate si scoprì affamata, non appena entrarono nel ristorante, tanto che fece sparire l'hamburger nel giro di pochi minuti, e le patatine, che aveva nel piatto, fecero la stessa fine subito dopo. Più di una volta, Beckett scoprì Castle a guardarla, incapace di camuffare il suo sorriso.

"Smettila di prendermi in giro," gli ordinò, bevendo un lungo sorso di milk-shake – alla vaniglia; non le andava la fragola, stavolta – e gli rubò una patatina dalla mano.

"Prenderti in giro? In realtà, stavo pensando di baciarti." Il sorriso di lui si fece più accentuato, mentre lei abbassava la testa ed arrossiva.

Castle era sempre romantico, ma negli ultimi due mesi aveva sfoggiato il fascino, quello vero, ancora di più. Kate non poteva di certo dire d'avere ragioni per lamentarsi.

"Beh, forse devi pensare di meno ed agire di più, hmm?"

Castle s'allungò dall'altra parte del tavolo e le posò un grande palmo su una guancia, prima ancora che lei finisse la frase. Kate si girò verso il suo tocco, impaziente di sentire la pressione delle sue labbra.

Suo marito non la deluse: facendo scivolare la bocca sulla sua, la baciò con calma e tenerezza, oltre che dolcemente, per via del milk-shake al cioccolato che aveva ordinato e gustato.

"Ora che ci ripenso," mormorò lei, sfiorandogli la mandibola con il pollice, quando si divisero. "Ogni tanto hai delle idee davvero belle. Continua a fartene venire."

Rick si fece ancora più contento, piegandosi in avanti per baciarla di nuovo. "Se insisti."

Il telefono di lei emise un suono dal tavolo, accendendosi con un messaggio da parte di Esposito. A quanto sembrava, i ragazzi stavano tornando al distretto con un ospite. "Ah, i ragazzi hanno trovato qualcosa. Allora, ne riparliamo più tardi?"

Lui stava già prendendo la carta di credito dal portafoglio. "Assolutamente. Ma, um, li prendiamo lo stesso, i milk-shake, vero?"

* * *

Mezz'ora dopo, incontrarono i ragazzi in strada, fuori dal distretto. Anche se il loro ospite non era in manette, non sembrava esattamente emozionato di trovarsi con loro. Il broncio dell'uomo, però, non sembrò turbare i due detective. Al contrario, Esposito guardò nella direzione di Castle ed inarcò le sopracciglia, che si tesero verso l'attaccatura dei capelli.

"Snack leggero, Castle?"

"Ha ha. Abbiamo già mangiato; questi sono per il resto della squadra. Ma per questa tua battuta, forse il tuo milk-shake lo darò a Beckett."

Sua moglie alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Credetemi, sono piena. Servitevi pure, ragazzi. Chi è il nostro ospite di oggi?"

Rick vide Ryan indicare al tizio di camminare davanti a loro. "È il fratello di Andrew Sutton e ha _cortesemente_ accettato di venire a parlare con noi dell'ultima volta che l'ha visto. E del perché il suo DNA è stato trovato nel sacco a pelo nel quale è stato trovato avvolto suo fratello."

Castle lanciò uno sguardo veloce nella direzione di Beckett e la vide raddrizzarsi ulteriormente, facendosi seria ancora una volta, nonostante lo scatolo di milk-shake che aveva in mano.

"Ahh, beh, Il Sig. Sutton-"

"Lewis. Corey. Andrew ha tenuto il cognome di nostro padre dopo il divorzio; io, invece, ho preso quello di mia madre."

Beckett annuì "Beh, Sig. Lewis, io sono il Capitano Beckett. I miei detective la porteranno su così potremo chiacchierare. Apprezziamo la sua collaborazione."

"Sentite, state facendo un casino per niente. Tutto ciò che ho fatto è stato comprare un sacco a pelo un paio d'anni fa."

"In tal caso, sono certa che riusciremo a sistemare tutto, così che lei possa andare via in fretta."

Beckett annuì ad Esposito. "Portatelo su. Arriverò tra un momento."

"Posso prenderli io, se vuoi andare con loro," mormorò Castle, guardando i ragazzi scomparire attraverso le porte del distretto.

Kate scosse il capo. "No, lasciamo che aspetti un po', visto che, non so se l'hai notato, corrisponde anche alla descrizione dell'uomo che è stato visto litigare con Sutton sul pianerottolo del suo appartamento."

Sì, l'aveva notato. Interessante.

"Ma entriamo; i milk-shake si stanno facendo pesanti."

"Forse si staranno anche sciogliendo." Castle liberò una mano e le aprì la porta.

"Beh," disse sua moglie con voce strascicata, mentre entravano. "Non possiamo permettere che accada. Dopotutto, LT è molto particolare quando si tratta del suo milk-shake."

Rick le lanciò un sorriso smagliante, offrendo una bibita all'agente dell'ufficio informazioni all'ingresso, mentre gli passavano accanto.

Una volta ritornati al quarto piano, Castle fece il giro, passando i milk-shake a tutti, mentre Beckett controllava la scrivania e si preparava ad osservare la conversazione di Ryan e di Esposito con il Sig. Lewis. Si sarebbe unito a lei, una volta terminato il compito del momento.

Qualche minuto più tardi, entrò in camera d'osservazione e la trovò seduta sul bordo del tavolo, ad ascoltare.

"Sentite," iniziò Lewis. "Ho comprato il sacco a pelo, l'ho usato durante un viaggio in campeggio per fare colpo su una persona e poi l'ho tenuto nel ripostiglio per i successivi sei anni."

"Allora come spiega che era in possesso di suo fratello?"

Le mani dell'uomo s'appiattirono sul tavolo. "Perché gliel'ho dato io."

Castle guardò di sfuggita nella direzione di Beckett e la vide scrivere un appunto su un blocco note.

"Gliel'ha dato lei? Per quale motivo?" Chiese Ryan, prendendo la parola al posto di Esposito.

"Voleva fare una cosa. Mi disse che meno sapevo, meglio era."

"Mi sembra giusto," pensò ad alta voce Esposito. "Un'attività misteriosa, un regalo utile, e tutto questo, nonostante il suo litigio di poco tempo prima con suo fratello; litigio che è stato visto da un testimone, tra l'altro. Ha senso, non è vero, Ryan?"

"Perfettamente."

"Non l'ho ucciso io. Sono stato via per affari fino a tarda notte ieri. Potete parlare con il mio capo, con l'albergo di Zurigo, e con le due migliaia di persone a cui ho parlato, se non mi credete."

Castle vide Beckett scribacchiare le parole _conferenza di Zurigo_ sul foglio e poi entrambi guardarono di nuovo l'interrogatorio.

"Dovremo controllare. Nel frattempo, perché non ci dice per quale motivo avete litigato."

Corey Lewis sospirò. "Andy ed io abbiamo – avevamo – le nostre divergenze. Lui non ha avuto vita facile da bambino e io mi sono sentito sempre in colpa, perché, rispetto a lui, sono stato trattato da figlio prediletto. Quindi mi sono preso cura di lui, ho pagato i suoi debiti, e l'ho aiutato a trovare qualcosa che gli permettesse di fare soldi, quando non potevo pagare, e bla bla."

Questo spiegava perché non ci fossero informazioni sul lavoro e sulla provenienza dei soldi di Andrew.

"E il litigio? Mi faccia indovinare? Si è stancato di fargli da babysitter e finanziatore, così gli ha detto di darsi una regolata altrimenti-"

Lewis scosse la testa. "Voglio dire, sì, ero stanco. Non avevo, mica, firmato un contratto, che mi vincolava a fargli da tutore per il resto delle nostre vite, solo perché suo padre era stato stronzo con lui, quando avevamo dieci anni, e nostra madre non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo. Ma non stavamo litigando, perché avevo intenzione di tagliargli i fondi."

"Allora perché stavate litigando?"

L'uomo più giovane sospirò. "Mi ha chiamato, dicendomi che aveva conosciuto questo _fantastico_ gruppo di persone. Vivono fuori dagli schemi, in campeggio, in gruppo, eccetera. Aveva bisogno del sacco a pelo e io gl'ho detto 'va bene', perché ce l'avevo e non avevo intenzione d'usarlo. Quindi gliel'ho portato, gl'ho chiesto se era sicuro, e cose così."

"Però questo non sembra abbastanza per giustificare il fatto che lei gl'abbia detto: 'non fare l'idiota, te ne pentirai', il che è esattamente ciò che gl'ha detto, non è così?"

Lewis annuì. "È quello che ho detto, sì."

"Quindi ci sono dei buchi nella sua versione dei fatti," Ryan lo spronò a parlare, colpendo il tavolo con l'indice.

"Okay, sentite. Detto in parole povere, io credevo che questo gruppo non fosse una bella novità. A queste persone piaceva creare problemi, cose di poco conto, insignificanti, ma, da quello che mi aveva detto lui, stavano aumentando di gravità. Gli dissi che se si fosse fatto coinvolgere, sarebbe finito invischiato nei loro casini. Il che è una cosa idiota da fare se non ti va proprio di finire in prigione."

"Cosa fanno?"

"Niente di terribile, non sono una setta o cose simili, ma Andy guardava il mondo con ottimismo. Avere degli amici con cui stare in compagnia, a lui importava solo di questo."

"Dove possiamo trovare questo gruppo?"

Corey fece spallucce. "Non ne ho idea. Andy ha detto che si spostavano molto spesso. Faceva parte del fascino – un nuovo posto dove vivere ogni giorno. O qualcosa del genere. Non importava che fosse violazione di domicilio e che fosse pericoloso in questa città. Se avete trovato Andy nel suo sacco a pelo, probabilmente era con loro quando è morto. Il che significa che avevo ragione su di loro."

I detective annuirono, scambiandosi un'occhiata. "Hanno un nome? Il gruppo."

"Tipo il Club di Topolino? No. Li chiamava il gruppo o i suoi amici."

"E non sa dove potrebbero trovarsi?"

"in un parco, in un parco-giochi, in un posto dove pensano che sia difficile farsi beccare quando dormono?"

Ryan ed Esposito annuirono ancora una volta, alzandosi insieme, per andare verso la porta. Anche Beckett s'alzò, leggendo gli appunti.

I ragazzi entrarono in camera d'osservazione un momento dopo, chiedendo: "Cosa ne pensi, capo?"

"Avete sentito parlare di questo gruppo, al quale si stava riferendo?"

"Non c'è capitato niente di simile tra le mani, ma non stavamo nemmeno facendo attenzione ad un dettaglio del genere."

Beckett annuì, sbirciando gli appunti. "In tal caso, chiamate alcuni distretti vicino all'appartamento di Andrew e vedete cosa possono dirvi. E chiamate il capo di Corey per confermare il suo alibi. Assicuratevi che non abbia saltato l'ultimo giorno di quella conferenza e poi lasciatelo andare."

"Va bene."

"Grazie. Tornerò alla mia scrivania, ma tenetemi aggiornata."

I ragazzi annuirono con determinazione, uscendo dalla porta. "Lo faremo."

"Non dimenticate i vostri milk-shake," aggiunse Castle, seguendoli fuori. "Li ho messi in frigo."

Ryan sorrise ampiamente, dandogli una botta sulla spalla. "Grazie, Castle."

"Sì," concordò Esposito. "Grazie. Per caso ti sei ricordato di prendere anche gli anelli di cipolla fritti?"

"Certo," Rick si finse offeso. "Certo che sì. Ci sono anche quelli. Ne ho rubati un paio quando Beckett non stava guardando."

Sua moglie sbuffò. "Ho il naso che funziona, Castle. Credimi, l'ho notato," disse, guardandosi velocemente indietro, storcendo il naso.

I ragazzi risero, dirigendosi verso la sala ristoro per prendere il cibo.

"L'hai notato?" Chiese Castle, respirando contro una mano, per controllare l'alito. Non era freschissimo, ma avrebbe potuto essere peggiore.

"Mhmm."

"Scusa."

Il sorriso di Beckett s'allargò. "Va tutto bene. Andiamo, devo ritornare al lavoro."

Lui la seguì con passo deciso, pronto a reclamare il proprio posto accanto alla sua scrivania per il resto della giornata.

* * *

Ore più tardi, dopo tre teleconferenze maratona, due piste che non avevano portato a nulla per l'altro caso aperto di Ryan e di Esposito, e aver rilasciato Corey Lewis, dopo che il suo alibi era stato confermato, Castle e Beckett riuscirono ad andare via dal distretto. Castle voleva passare dall'ufficio investigativo prima di ritornare a casa, ma, quando emersero dall'edificio e si ritrovarono sotto le luci della sera, l'energia di Kate sembrò scemare, così decise di rimandare a domani. Il loro primo giorno di ritorno a lavoro era stato abbastanza lungo.

"Metropolitana o taxi?" Chiese, offrendole il braccio. Kate emise un mormorio, piegando le dita nella curva del suo gomito.

"Nessuno dei due. Camminiamo."

"Sei sicura?"

Lei annuì, stringendogli gentilmente il braccio. "Sì. Se ci stanchiamo, prenderemo un taxi che coprirà il resto del tragitto. È una serata troppo bella per non camminare."

"Okay," acconsentì lui, baciandole velocemente la guancia. "Dimmelo, però, se vuoi fermarti."

Arrivarono a casa poco più tardi, riscaldati e rivitalizzati dalla camminata, e Kate gli lasciò il braccio, mentre s'avvicinavano alla porta d'ingresso, per prendere le chiavi di casa dalla tasca.

"Sai, mi sento ancora piena dal pranzo di stamattina," disse, dando al loft un'occhiata rapida, prima d'entrare e di girarsi verso di lui, guardandolo con occhi scintillanti di malizia. "Quindi, se non hai proprio intenzione di preparare subito la cena, potremmo lavarci e preoccuparci del cibo più tardi?"

"Doccia o bagno?" Chiese lui, rispondendo in automatico, e vide la gioia attraversarle il volto.

Kate fece un passo indietro, prendendogli due dita. "Perché non entrambe le cose?"

Rick le rivolse un gran sorriso, lasciando che lei lo tirasse verso la loro camera da letto. "Non avrai obiezioni da parte mia."


	5. Chapter 5

Secondo Beckett, si fece giorno troppo in fretta.

Non avevano fatto per nulla tardi, in base ai loro standard normali: dopo la doccia e un tranquillo bagno in vasca, avevano mangiato qualcosina e s'erano messi comodi, per guardare un film, che lei era riuscita a vedere solo per mezz'ora, perché poi s'era addormentata sulla spalla di Castle. Eppure, quando la sveglia suonò, dovette combattere per liberarsi dalla coltre del sonno e scendere dal letto per vestirsi.

Castle lo notò, ovviamente ma, oltre a baciarle i capelli e a posarle una mano sul fianco, mentre lei era in piedi davanti alla toilette del bagno, non disse una parola sulla sua mancanza d'energia.

"Caffè?" Mormorò, passandosi una mano sulla barba. Anche lui era stanco ma sembrava riuscire a gestire la cosa con più facilità di lei.

"Mmm, ti prego."

Kate vide i suoi occhi vagare sul bancone, finendo brevemente dalla parte di lei, ma non ebbe la possibilità di chiedergli cosa avesse catturato la sua attenzione, perché lui andò via per darle un po' di privacy.

"Arriva subito," aggiunse lui, lanciandole un sorriso veloce da dietro le sue spalle.

Le labbra di lei si curvarono all'insù in risposta. "Grazie, tesoro."

Beckett si girò di nuovo verso lo specchio ed iniziò il resto della propria routine mattutina: si lavò i denti (costringendosi ad ignorare il sapore dominante della menta), si passò la cipria sul volto e sul collo e, in seguito, per completare la trasformazione, usò l'eyeliner e l'ombretto in modo leggero.

Adesso aveva solo bisogno del caffè e poi sarebbe stata pronta ad affrontare la giornata.

"Ecco qua," gridò Castle, rientrando in bagno con le loro tazze.

Posando la palette dell'ombretto sul bancone, Kate si girò ad accettare il caffè e si prese un momento per assaporarne il profumo, lasciando che gli occhi si chiudessero, quando ne bevve il primo sorso.

"Buono?" Chiese lui con voce calda d'affetto.

"Sì."

"Bene." Castle la baciò in fronte. "Mi preparo e poi possiamo andare."

Gli occhi di lei s'aprirono per un momento e lo scoprirono a guardarla da dietro la tazza.

"Perfetto." Dopo aver allontanato la sua tazza, Kate s'alzò sulle punte per baciarlo sulla bocca. "Controllo i messaggi, mentre tu ti vesti."

Suo marito sorrise, facendo scivolare una mano lungo il suo fianco. "Okay. Farò in fretta."

"Okay." Lei gli rubò un altro bacio prima d'uscire dalla stanza, lasciandolo in pace.

* * *

"Giorno, ragazzi. Il vostro messaggio diceva che avevate qualcosa?" Chiese Beckett quarantacinque minuti dopo, fermandosi davanti alla scrivania di Esposito.

"Uh, sì. Ho ricevuto una telefonata dal 79° riguardo delle informazioni sul nostro gruppo di campeggiatori. Ci manderanno un fax non appena ne avranno la possibilità."

"Bene." Annuì lei. "Che altro?"

"Io, invece, sto aspettando una telefonata da Sing Sing a proposito di Walker, perché ieri sera c'ho pensato su e qualcosa non quadra con la sua testimonianza."

Beckett annuì ancora una volta. "Hai avuto bella pensata. Fatemi sapere cosa scoprite su entrambi i casi."

"Ok," disse Esposito, inclinando la testa per studiarla. Dopo un secondo, fece un sorrisino. "Ti sei alzata tardi, capo?"

"Cosa? Sì, mi sto abituando all'orario. Che tu ci creda o no, m'ero abituata a riuscire a dormire fino a tardi ogni giorno."

Il detective ridacchiò. "È un effetto dello stare con Castle, senza dubbio."

"Che c'entro io?" Chiese Rick, avvicinandosi quel tanto, per toccare il braccio di Kate con il petto.

"Niente," disse lei, scuotendo la testa in direzione di Esposito. "Stavamo parlando di come stiamo ritornando alla normalità."

Castle annuì, sembrando pensieroso.

"E ora devo tornare all'altra mia routine: pulire la casella di posta in arrivo." Kate s'allontanò dalla scrivania, tirando leggermente la giacca di Castle. Lui la seguì senza protestare, conservando il telefonino, che aveva in mano, in tasca. "Come è andata la telefonata?" Chiese lei.

"Bene. Il lancio di _High Heat_ per il mese prossimo procede come previsto, devo solo garantire un'apparizione personale alla Black Pawn nei prossimi giorni."

L'entusiasmo iniziò a svolazzarle nel petto, ma lei lo controllò, calmandolo. "Sì? Quindi, um, quando avrò la mia copia?"

Suo marito sorrise super felice, appoggiandosi alla sedia. "Dovrai aspettare e vedere. Non si sa mai cosa potrebbe aspettarti sul cuscino una sera."

"Una sera… Come stasera?" Kate si mise il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

"Spudorata," disse Castle in tono scherzoso. "Forse domani sera, se faccio un paio di telefonate. Ti distrarrò dal dispiacere stasera," aggiunse, subito dopo averla sentita sbuffare.

"Sì, sarà meglio."

Castle aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma qualunque cosa avesse intenzione di dire si perse sotto lo squillare del telefono dell'ufficio.

"Il dovere chiama," mormorò lei, rilassandosi nella sedia della scrivania, dopodiché si portò il ricevitore all'orecchio. "Beckett."

* * *

Per quanto non avesse mai rifiutato l'opportunità di stare con Beckett, Castle dovette ammettere che non c'era molto da fare al distretto.

"Sai, se qui t'annoi, puoi sempre passare in ufficio, tanto io sono bloccata a lavorare su questo foglio di calcolo elettronico," mormorò Beckett, alzando brevemente lo sguardo dal computer. "A meno che non ti stai impegnando sul serio per battere quel tuo record."

"L'ho già battuto," disse lui, muovendo il cellulare, per farglielo vedere. "E ho battuto anche il tuo."

Lei sollevò una spalla. "Ritornerò in prima posizione la prossima volta."

"No, se riuscirò ad impedirtelo," mormorò lui, curvando le labbra verso l'alto al suono della sua risata.

"Uh huh, certo," disse lei lentamente, schiacciando alcuni tasti, prima di guardarlo nuovamente. "Dovresti andare a parlare con Hayley; per dirle cosa hai deciso."

Castle fece segno di sì con la testa. "Lo so. Sei sicura che per te vada bene?"

Kate sorrise, allungando il braccio per toccargli la mano. "Devi essere felice, Castle. Se sei felice della tua decisione, allora per me va bene. Se non lo sei, allora forse ti converrebbe prenderti un altro po' di tempo per pensarci. Non devi rinunciare ai tuoi affari d'investigatore privato solo per stare qui."

Castle si leccò le labbra, considerando le sue parole. Ci pensava da tutta l'estate, ma, negli ultimi giorni, aveva preso la decisione di passare tutto in mano ad Hayley a tempo pieno. Ammesso che lei avesse accettato, ovviamente.

"No, lo so. Forse cambierò idea quando arriverò lì, ma credo che adesso sia meglio che mi concentri sui libri e sullo stare qui a far mangiare la polvere a Ryan e ad Esposito."

Sua moglie rise, piegando le dita attorno alle sue. "Allora vai a parlarne con Hayley, così non continuerai a stare sveglio la notte."

"Hai ragione. Okay, vado adesso, così poi posso tornare e scoprire se avevo ragione sul caso." Rick s'alzò in piedi, lanciandole un sorriso sbilenco.

Beckett socchiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi saldamente alla sua mano, per impedirgli d'andare via. "Aspetta, di cosa stai parlando?"

"Del fatto di controllare il parco. È talmente grande, che i componenti del gruppo probabilmente ci ritorneranno."

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia improvvisamente. "Anche se il loro amico è morto lì?"

Castle fece spallucce. "Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore. Corey Lewis ha detto che non prendono decisioni, diciamo, intelligenti. Inoltre, se Sutton è stato ucciso da uno di loro... "

"Non altereranno le loro abitudini, perché questo li farebbe sembrare colpevoli."

Castle sorrise raggiante. "Esattamente. Okay, mandami una foto delle face dei ragazzi, quando si renderanno conto che ho ragione."

Prima che Beckett potesse protestare, Rick s'abbassò e le rubò un bacio. "Tornerò."

Non gli ci volle molto per raggiungere l'ufficio investigativo e fu davvero un sollievo trovare la sala d'attesa vuota. Non voleva avere tempo di ripensarci.

"Sarò subito da lei."

"Sono solo io," disse ad alta voce Castle, entrando in stanza, salutando l'amica dall'uscio della porta di quello che era stato il proprio ufficio.

La testa di Hayley Shipton s'alzò di colpo ed un sorriso le s'allargò sul volto. "Rick! Beh, guardati. Quando sei tornato?"

Mettendosi le mani nelle tasche, lui le offrì un sorriso in risposta. "Un paio di giorni fa. Beckett è tornata a lavoro ieri."

"È fantastico. Lei come sta?"

"Sta bene. Stiamo entrambi bene. Come va qui? Mi sono perso qualcosa d'intrigante e di divertente?"

Hayley rise, scuotendo la testa. "Bene. E no, non ci sono stati casi particolari. Solo i soliti controlli delle referenze e i partner traditi, che io so che tu fai di tutto per evitare."

"Non è vero! Faccio tante cose. È solo che preferisco lavorare più ad alcuni casi che ad altri."

La sua amica ridacchiò, appoggiandosi alla scrivania. "Allora, sei venuto per reclamare possesso del tuo ufficio?"

"In realtà, voglio parlarti proprio di questo. Che ne pensi di gestire tutto tu per un altro po' di tempo?"

"Di quanto tempo stiamo parlando?" Chiese Hayley.

Rick sollevò una spalla. "Quanto tempo vuoi che sia?"

"Stai lasciando gli affari? Non dovresti passarli a tua figlia?"

"Io ed Alexis abbiamo fatto un patto: prima finisce gli studi e, poi, se dopo vorrà ancora fare questo, allora ne parleremo."

"Ma, nel frattempo, mi stai chiedendo di gestire tutto quanto."

"Se vuoi. Sei brava – più di me – e questo ti permetterebbe di fare un passo avanti verso quel mettere giù le radici, di cui parlavi qualche tempo fa. In più, ci sono dispositivi fantastici, con molti dei quali ti lascerò giocare."

Hayley si lasciò sfuggire una risatina rauca ed abbassò il mento. "È una grossa offerta."

"Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per me e per il modo in cui sei stata attenta ad Alexis e a mia madre? È il minimo che posso fare."

Le guance di Hayley si scurirono a quell'elogio. "Se ne sei sicuro."

"Lo sono."

"Beh, okay allora." Hayley allungò la mano, pronta a suggellare l'accordo. "D'accordo, Rick."

Lui le prese la mano e gliela strinse con fermezza. "Fantastico. Possiamo occuparci della parte burocratica quando vogliamo, anche se credo che Alexis ha detto che se n'è occupata lei, mentre io ero in ospedale."

"Infatti. In buonissima parte, quantomeno."

"Bene. Ragazza intelligente."

Hayley sorrise ancora una volta. "Molto intelligente."

Castle emise un suono accondiscendente, guardandosi attorno. Adorava questo posto, ma non l'attraeva come il distretto.

"Forse è meglio se torni al distretto," disse la sua compagna, sollevando il mento, per indicare la porta.

"Forse."

"Ovviamente, se hai bisogno d'aiuto con il caso, sei libero di rimanere. Ad un piccolo prezzo," aggiunse lei con un sorriso astuto.

"Divertente. Ti dirò: sto aspettando di sentirmi dire che sono stato _io_ a risolvere il primo caso di Beckett dopo il suo ritorno."

"Presuntuoso."

Rick s'impettì tutto. "La mia non sarà presunzione, se avrò delle prove che corroboreranno la mia teoria. Quindi mi conviene …"

Lei gli fece segno d'andare. "Vai vai. Fatti vedere ogni tanto, però."

"Lo farò," promise Rick.

Hayley annuì, dando dei colpetti alla scrivania con le nocche. "Bene. Ma, oh, prima che te ne vada," s'alzò di scatto in piedi, guardandosi attorno. "Posso rivoluzionare l'ambiente, vero?"

"Hey, non sfidare la fortuna," rispose lui, sollevando giocosamente le sopracciglia, mentre usciva.

* * *

Non fu certo di cosa lo spinse a fare una sosta, mentre tornava al distretto, ma sta di fatto che, appena qualche minuto dopo aver lasciato l'ufficio investigativo, entrò in un negozio che vendeva generi vari e percorse i diversi reparti. Chiuse le dita attorno ad un pacco di M&Ms per la scrivania di Kate e, ripensandoci, prese anche una busta d'orsetti gommosi. Dopotutto, lo zucchero forse avrebbe dato a sua moglie una piccola carica d'energia. Oggi Beckett, infatti, sembrava stare tirando avanti senza forze.

Non era la prima volta, però. Sembrava strana negli ultimi giorni, lui l'aveva notato, e l'energia che aveva recuperato durante la guarigione sembrava che fosse scomparsa. Avevano ottenuto il certificato di buona salute al loro ultimo controllo medico, ma una piccola parte di lui non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'idea che ci potesse essere dell'altro, oltre al semplice fatto di riabituarsi ad essere ritornata.

"Hey, amico, hai intenzione di continuare a guardarli con sguardo fisso o hai intenzione di spostarti, permettendomi di prendere quello che mi serve? Alcuni di noi hanno degli impegni."

Rick sobbalzò e girò il volto verso la fonte dello scherno. "Ah, scusi. Faccia pure." S'allontanò dallo scaffale, solo per rendersi conto di quanto lontano si fosse spinto all'interno del negozio. E quale scaffale avesse appena reso inagibile agli altri clienti.

Possibile che-?

L'affaticamento, il cambio d'appetito… Quadrava tutto. Era una possibilità remota, ma quadrava tutto.

"Già, non è per nulla raccapricciante," continuò la donna, prendendo uno scatolo che era in bella vista con un gesto secco della mano, per poi tenerselo vicino al petto. "Fatti una vita, amico."

"Hey, ho una-"

"Sì sì," mormorò lei, andando via a grandi passi. "Maniaco."

"Non sono un maniaco," ribatté Rick, prendendo il telefono, dopo averlo sentito vibrare nella tasca.

 _Amico, devi vedere questo. Vieni al parco. Lato ovest._

Oh, aveva ragione, _eccome_.

Posando il cellulare di nuovo nella tasca, guardò attentamente lo scaffale. Forse avrebbe avuto ragione di nuovo.

Prese una scatololina, la fece cadere sopra i dolciumi, e si diresse verso la cassa.

* * *

"Gongolerà. Lo sai, vero?"

Ryan diede una sbirciatina al proprio partner, prima d'alzare lo sguardo sullo spettacolo davanti a loro.

"Stiamo parlando di Castle; è ovvio che gongolerà."

"Beh, in effetti, aveva ragione," gli ricordò Beckett, mettendosi accanto ad Esposito. Stava lavorando in sinergia con la polizia del parco per tenere lontano le persone e facilitare ai detective il compito d'addentrarsi tra gli alberi. "C'ha rimandato qui, quando stavamo cercando la scena del crimine da un'altra parte."

Esposito la guardò con occhi socchiusi. "Non stare dalla sua parte."

Beckett sorrise divertita, dopodiché si mise le mani a cono davanti alla bocca ed alzò lo sguardo verso i rami soprastanti. "Come va lassù, Jesse?" Gridò.

La risposta piena d'imprecazioni del loro nuovo sospettato li fece ridere.

"Non è colpa nostra se sei bloccato lassù," disse Esposito. "Allora, dicci, di chi è stata la brillante idea d'accamparsi sugli alberi? E se devi andare al bagno nel cuore della notte?"

"Bottiglie d'acqua, amico," mormorò Ryan, nascondendo una risata, quando vide l'orrore sfigurare i lineamenti del volto di Esposito.

"Intendi dire come quella che c'ha lanciato addosso per fermarci, mentre stava cercando di scappare?"

"Uh huh."

Esposito gemette. "È una cosa disgustosa."

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che quella contenesse acqua vera, però. Quindi le tue scarpe sono salve, per ora."

"Hey, non è una punizione crudele e disumana lasciarmi quassù?" Gridò Jesse. "Non potete interrogarmi così, io conosco i miei diritti!"

I poliziotti alzarono lo sguardo ancora una volta e videro il loro sospettato fulminarli con lo sguardo, ma l'occhiataccia che ricevettero non ebbe proprio lo stesso effetto che avrebbe avuto un'altra volta, dato che il presunto colpevole era a testa ingiù e legato ad un ramo.

"Stiamo aspettando i pompieri, amico. Molti di loro sono andati a recuperare dei gatti dagli alberi stamattina."

Beckett rise dietro una mano, scuotendo la testa. "Ti faremo scendere non appena possibile. Tuttavia, se volessi distrarti, potresti dirci di Andrew Sutton."

"Non lo conosco."

Ryan scosse la testa. "È curioso, perché le tre persone che abbiamo visto prendere le loro cose, mentre tu ti stavi ancora svegliando, hanno detto che eravate amici e che sei stato tu a presentarlo al gruppo. Quindi che è successo, Jesse?"

"Va bene, fatemi scendere e ve lo dirò. D'accordo? Non mi sento più il cervello!"

"Ti faremo scendere. Rilassati." Beckett fece segno ad un trio di pompieri ed inarcò le sopracciglia, quando Castle arrivò a passo svelto subito dopo di loro. Abbassò gli occhi sulla busta di plastica che lui aveva in mano.

"Snack," spiegò lui, respirando un po' affannosamente. "Dolcetti per la tua scrivania e carne di manzo essiccata per i ragazzi, che l'adorano."

Ryan sorrise a trentadue denti. "Non avresti dovuto, Castle."

"Già, dovreste essere voi a comprarmi i dolcetti, perché avevo ragione. Vero?"

"Sì, va bene," concesse Ryan. "Avevi ragione. Abbiamo trovato la scena del crimine proprio lì."

"Proprio come avevo detto io."

I detective alzarono gli occhi al cielo prima che Ryan continuasse. "Non c'avevamo fatto caso perché il resto dell'equipaggiamento da campeggio di Andrew sembrava fosse stato usato da un senzatetto, ma, guardando più attentamente, ci siamo accorti di rami spezzati e di segni lasciati da un corpo che veniva trascinato. Quindi abbiamo deciso di guardarci attorno ed è stato così che abbiamo trovato il gruppo di campeggiatori qui."

"E Batman, a quanto pare."

"L'ho sentita!"

Castle sghignazzò, sollevando gli occhi verso l'albero.

Ryan fece lo stesso. "Già, a quanto pare, non campeggiano a terra come persone normali, ma dormono sugli alberi. Lui è Jesse Morgan. Vedi, si trova in questa situazione perché, quando c'ha visti, invece diallentare l'imbracatura e scendere con calma, è andato nel panico, si è dimenato ed è rimasto in sospeso. Fortunatamente per lui, era ancora legato, perché, se non lo fosse stato, adesso staremmo parlando di tutt'altra cosa."

Castle annuì; sembrava pensieroso. "Beh, è stato gentile da parte sua essere rimasto ad aspettarci."

"Castle," lo rimproverò Beckett.

Lui sbatté la palpebre, guardandola con occhi innocenti. "Che c'è?"

"Comunque, ha accettato di parlare con noi, una volta che sarà tornato sulla terra ferma."

"Buon per lui," disse Castle, spostando il proprio peso, e i quattro videro i pompieri liberare Jesse Morgan dall'imbracatura e farlo scendere giù dall'albero.

Diedero all'uomo un momento per riprendersi, cosicché il sangue gli ritornasse nel resto nel corpo, e poi s'avvicinarono.

Morgan si passò una mano sul volto arrossato, togliendosi i lunghi capelli biondi dalla fronte. "Io non ho fatto niente."

"Dopo la reazione che hai avuto, t'aspetti che ci crediamo?" Lo punzecchiò Ryan, inclinando la testa. "Non hai fatto niente, ma hai cercato di scappare? Andiamo, Jesse, sii sincero con noi. Perché, se pensi che riuscirai a fingere che questo non sia mai accaduto, stai prendendo in giro solo te stesso."

Esposito entrò nella conversazione. "Ti ha fatto seccare? Ha detto delle vostre escursioni a qualcuno, a cui non avrebbe dovuto dirlo?"

Jesse scosse la testa, distogliendo gli occhi.

"Abbiamo parlato con suo fratello, amico," continuo Esposito. "Ha detto che Andy ha preso le vostre difese; che, secondo lui, voi eravate veri; suoi amici."

"Lo siamo. Eravamo. Lo eravamo."

"Dimostralo," lo sfidò Ryan.

Jesse fece un respiro profondo, facendo entrare aria nei polmoni. "È stato un incidente."

"Cosa è successo, Jesse?" Chiese Beckett, con voce tranquilla ma decisa. "Inizia dal principio."

"È stata una cosa stupida. Tutto quanto è stato stupido. Ero sballato, non pensavo affatto lucidamente. Ci davamo fastidio da tutta la sera, come sempre. Facevamo questo."

"Ma tu ti sei arrabbiato e-"

"No. No. Non ero arrabbiato. Era normale per noi. Ma lui ha iniziato ad alzarsi per andare a fare la pipì e io ho pensato di fargli uno scherzo. Così gli ho dato un colpo, solo per giocare, sapete? L'ho colpito al ginocchio così." Gli fece vedere il gesto, spingendo un ginocchio contro l'altro. "Ma lui è caduto. Ha perso l'equilibrio ed è caduto. Ha sbattuto la testa sul ramo sotto di noi. È morto prima che io arrivassi a terra."

Esposito guardò di sfuggita Beckett, riprendendo il comando della conversazione. "Perché non hai chiamato la polizia? Perché trascinare il corpo e lasciarlo nel sacco a pelo nei cespugli?"

"Io non – mi sono spaventato. Ero stato già in prigione un paio di volte ed ero fuori di testa, quindi sono andato nel panico, anche perché ero l'unico sveglio… Quindi l'ho trascinato via e ho detto agli altri che se l'era filata." Si fece triste. "Non volevo ucciderlo."

"Ti credo," disse Beckett, facendo un cenno a Ryan, il quale aspettò un attimo prima di togliersi le manette dalla cintura. "Ma l'hai ucciso comunque."

"Jesse Morgan, sei in arresto per l'omicidio di Andrew Sutton," iniziò a dire Ryan, facendo mettere all'altro uomo le mani dietro la schiena, così da poter avvolgergli il metallo attorno ai polsi.

* * *

"Beckett? Possiamo parlare?"

Kate alzò lo sguardo dal libro, aggrottando la fronte. Leggeva da quando erano tornati a casa, lasciando che le parole sulle pagine ed il tranquillo digitare delle sue dita sulla tastiera la cullassero, facendola entrare in uno stato di tranquillità. "Quando mai mi chiedi il permesso di parlare?"

"Giusta osservazione," concesse Castle, sedendosi accanto a lei sul divano. "È solo che voglio assicurarmi che tu stia bene. Non mi sei sembrata proprio te stessa negli ultimi due giorni."

"Non mi sento diversa dal solito," replicò lei, piegando delicatamente il bordo della pagina, prima di chiudere il romanzo. "Sono solo un po' stanca. Non è un problema serio."

"Solo un po' stanca," ripeté Castle. Stava scegliendo le parole con attenzione, deliberatamente, un fatto reso ancora più palese dall'insistenza con cui si grattava l'orecchio. E questo, qualunque fosse la ragione, la stava seccando da morire. Se c'era una persona che si stava comportando in modo strano, era lui.

"Castle," rispose lei in tono secco, bloccandolo mentre si grattava. "Vuoi smetterla e dirmi cosa sta succedendo?"

Per sua somma esasperazione, lui le rivolse un sorriso gigantesco, che andava da un orecchio all'altro, a dimostrazione di quant'era felice. Le sorrise in modo spaventosamente _raggiante_.

"Mi hai appena risposto in male," disse lui, con ancora quel sorriso idiota sul volto. "È… Credo di sapere cosa sta succedendo, forse."

"Castle, non sta succedendo niente…"

"Assecondami, tesoro," disse lui, interrompendola ed allungando un braccio per posare una mano sulla sua. "So che sembrerà assurdo, ma, onestamente, niente delle nostre vite è stato normale ultimamente."

Beckett ridacchiò. "Sono d'accordo con te. Quindi qual è la tua ipotesi?"

Kate lo vide piegarsi in avanti e prendere un sacchetto da terra. La stessa busta del negozio di generi vari che aveva visto ore fa, quando lui l'aveva sorpresa con i dolciumi per la scrivania.

"Altri dolci, Rick?" Scherzò, dandogli un colpetto alla coscia con un dito del piede. "Odio dovertelo dire, ma non ho problemi di glicemia."

"Ah, no. Niente dolci. Credo che dovresti fare questo."

Le porse uno scatolino di cartone con occhi speranzosi.

"Io- Castle, io non sono incinta."

"Sei sicura? Dopotutto, facciamo un bel po' di pratica." Mosse le sopracciglia su e giù.

"Perché è troppo presto? Il dottore ha detto che ci sarebbe potuto volere-"

"Lo so cos'ha detto, il dottore, ma pensaci. Sei stanchissima ed avevi un colorito verdognolo, quando siamo andati al tuo ristornante cinese preferito l'altro giorno. E mi hai anche appena risposto male senza motivo."

"Ti ho risposto male perché mi stai seccando," ribatté lei, sollevando un sopracciglio.

"Kate," la pregò lui, rifiutandosi di permetterle di cambiare argomento. "Che male ci sarebbe?"

Kate si prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti, guardando il volto del marito e la scatolina contenente i test di gravidanza che aveva in mano. Dopo un momento, sospirò. "È solo che non voglio che ci speri troppo."

In verità, nemmeno lei stessa voleva sperarci troppo.

Castle scosse la testa, abbandonando la scatolina sulla sua coscia per prenderle la mano. "Hey, hey. Non ci sono aspettative, né tantomeno pressione. Se non lo sei, non lo sei, e andrà bene lo stesso. Il punto è un altro: non vuoi sapere se sei incinta oppure no?"

Le accarezzò le nocche con le dita, disegnandole cerchi rilassanti sulla pelle e facendole battere il cuore nel petto.

Castle aveva ragione. Per quanto la possibilità fosse remota, lei doveva sapere.

"Okay," acconsentì, rilasciando un sospiro. "Okay, farò il test."

Castle le sorrise contentissimo, tirandole la mano, alzandosi in piedi. "Fantastico! Andiamo, facciamolo adesso, prima che arrivino mia madre ed Alexis. A proposito, Alexis ha detto che sono partite tardi, ma sono per strada e si fermeranno a prendere la cena."

"Facciamolo?" Rispose Kate, confusa. "Castle, non c'è affatto bisogno d'essere in due per fare un test di gravidanza."

"Beh, sì, ma posso aspettarti in camera da letto." Le sfiorò di nuovo le nocche con il pollice, dandole un momento per considerare la proposta.

"Oh, va bene. Andiamo." Gli permise d'aiutarla ad alzarsi dal divano e prese la scatolina dei test prima che cadesse a terra.

"Riflessi eccellenti," la lodò Castle, schivando la mano con cui lei voleva schiaffeggiarlo, e la portò in camera da letto. "Okay, io aspetterò qui."

"Uh huh," replicò lei, combattendo il rivoltarsi nervoso dello stomaco e accompagnandolo verso il letto. "Torno subito."

Stringendosi la scatolina al petto, Kate attraversò la camera da letto con passo felpato ed entrò in bagno.

Quando rientrò in camera da letto, un minuto più tardi, Castle stava facendo avanti e indietro lungo il pavimento e, nel momento in cui la vide, iniziò a saltellare sulle punte, tenendo le mani giunte per la trepidazione.

"Allora?" Chiese, muovendosi in fretta verso di lei. "Cosa dice il test?"

"Ancora niente," rispose Kate e vide la sua espressione delusa. "Ci vuole un minuto o più perché si sappia il risultato, quindi ho pensato che potevano scoprirlo insieme, guardando le tacche cambiare colore, ammesso che lo faranno."

"Oh, bene." Castle si sedette sul bordo del letto, dando un colpo di mano allo spazio di fianco a sé, perché lei vi si sedesse. "Andiamo. Sarà come vedere la vernice asciugarsi. Solo che sarà più bello."

"Hey, è stata una tua idea," gli ricordò lei, colpendolo scherzosamente alle costole, mentre si sistemava sul letto di fianco a lui.

"Hai ragione," mormorò lui, tirandole la mano e, conseguentemente, il test, affinché si trovassero tra loro.

Insieme, videro la finestra di prova dello stick iniziare a cambiare, passando da uno spazio vuoto a due linee rosa, indistinte all'inizio, ma sempre più scure, mano a mano che i secondi passavano.

Kate fissò il test a bocca spalancata. "Io… È…"

Castle fece scivolare una mano tra i suoi capelli, le fece girare il volto verso di sé, e cercò la sua bocca con la propria. Beckett si protese verso di lui e lasciò che la sua gioia l'avvolgesse, lasciando che lo stupore si tramutasse in entusiasmo.

"Un bambino, Kate," sussurrò lui, prendendosi un altro bacio da lei, mentre il sorriso di lei s'allargava. "Avremo un bambino."

"Un bam- oh. Sì, wow."

Suo marito rise, sfiorandole la curva della mascella con il pollice. "Già," concordò lui, sfiorandole delicatamente le labbra con le proprie, nuovamente. "Wow."

"Eri lì, non è vero?" Chiese improvvisamente lei, tirandosi indietro per fissare il test ancora una volta.

"Quando abbiamo fatto un bambino? Sì, ricordo d'esser stato presente all'evento."

Beckett scosse la testa e si schiarì in fretta la gola. "Sono abbastanza certa di dove fossi per quello. È solo che… Il dottore ha detto che non sarebbe successo così in fretta. Che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per-"

La mano di Castle coprì quella di lei, facendole allentare la presa mortale sullo stick di plastica. "Il dottore l'ha detto, è vero, ma sai cosa non ha tenuto in considerazione?"

"Cosa?"

Gli angoli degli occhi di lui s'incresparono in un sorriso. "Noi e il modo in cui riusciamo sempre a battere le previsioni, a dispetto di quanto la situazione possa essere brutta o disperata. Proprio come tutte le più grandi storie d'amore."

"Ci riusciamo sempre, non è vero?" Mormorò lei, toccandogli il mento con le punte delle dita.

Castle abbassò la testa, così che le loro fronti si potessero toccare. "E ci riusciremo sempre."

* * *

 _Episodio revisionato da honeyandvodka e acertainzest_

 _Revisionato da Lauracalzafara1_

 _Castle Stagione 9 è una produzione di Team_ _Planet e della squadra di sceneggiatori di Castle Stagione 9. Il produttore esecutivo è encantadaa._

 _Per conoscere l'elenco completo degli sceneggiatori della Stagione 9, date uno sguardo al nostro profilo su ffnet._

 _Twitter: castleseason9_

 _Tumblr: castleseason9 dot tumblr dot com_


End file.
